


Fragile Daydream

by Scarlet_Aria0923



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Blood Kink, Dominance, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Riko is best girl, RikoxEveryone, Submissive Character, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, kabedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Aria0923/pseuds/Scarlet_Aria0923
Summary: AU. Riko transferred  to Uchiura as a way to make a change in her life, but less she knew that when she started attending Uranohoshi High school. She will meet Takami Chika, a rude, charismatic and popular girl who decided Riko will be her new "Toy". Now Riko has to live her life as Chika's toy while being the "love interest" of 8 girls.





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> First of all HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKO! The day I upload this chapter is the day of Riko's birthday and I'm such a Hardcore Riko Fan that I can't help myself. I've been working on this fic for a while, and since today is Riko's birthday I decided to upload it. I hope y'all love it as much as I love writing it

If I were honest with you… Would you still love me…?

* * *

"Today it's boring as usual… It can't get worse"

Chika says that out loud, making sure You listens to her complain.

"Come on Chika-chan. You say that every day" You replies with her usual cheerful voice.

"It's the truth You-chan, it's always the same, we are just following the routine" Chika gets pissed off just by thinking how she always do the same every day.

"Maybe you will change your mind soon…" You say that in a suspicious tone.

"What's that's supposed to mean? Are you planning something funny?"

The girl named Chika gets closer to You and lifts her head a bit, now she is looking right into her eyes, without flinching You answers.

"So that means you haven't heard the news…"

"News? What news?"

Now Chika with a disgusted expression, she starts sticking her nails into You's chin. You without caring for the pain she is receiving she replies

"Yes, I heard the rumors that a girl from Tokyo is transferring today"

"That's it? A girl? From Tokyo? She has to be someone disgusting if she wants to transfer into the quaint town of Uchiura"

Chika returns to her sit.

"Aren't you interested Chika-chan?"

"Not really, maybe just a bit. I want to see what kind of girl she is"

"I see. So that means you are going to make her your new toy?"

"Only if she is good enough"

Chika says that in a malicious tone and turns her head towards the windows and starts thinking about how the new girl will look like.

* * *

What should I do, what should I do, what should I do! I'm so anxious. The way I feel now is nothing compared when I had piano recitals. Calm down… First let's think again why you are here… A month ago, before I started my second year in high school my mother suggested to move from Tokyo to Uchiura, she told me the change of pace will help me with my piano. At first, I thought it would be a good idea… But now that I'm here I regret my decision. I just arrived this town one day ago, and now I'm attending the only high school in this town. Which means that all the other girls already know each other and I'm the only new one… I'm a reserved, shy and quiet person, there is no way I will fit in my new classroom… Today is the first day I attend this school and I already lost my way in the school. I wandered all the school looking for my classroom until a girl asked me if I had any problems. I told her that I was new and I was lost. She walked with me all the way into the teacher's office. When I got into the teacher's office we found my homeroom teacher and then she left and wished me good luck. And now I'm walking with my homeroom teacher towards my class, but I don't know what should I do…

"Sakurauchi-san, are you nervous?"

My teacher asks me in a caring way.

"Eh!? Yes… I am"

I say with a voice crack

"Don't worry. All the girls here are good persons, I'm sure you will find good friends in no time"

My teacher tries to cheer me.

"Sensei, are you sure?"

"Totally, plus, you are from outside, everybody here has born and lived here their entire life. I'm sure the girls will be interested in a girl from Tokyo"

I don't think that's convincing enough…

"I hope so…"

At least I know my homeroom teacher is a good person. Now I just hope my classmates are good persons too…

"Wait here until I'll call you, ok?"

"Yes ma'am"

This is it, be brave! Now it's your time to demonstrate what you are capable of… When I listen, my teacher calling my name I enter the room. I see most of the girls are looking at me with shining eyes, all except one orange haired girl, she is just looking at the window, she is rather mysterious, also the gray-haired girl at her side is peculiar too.

"Now, if you please present yourself to your classmates"

"Yes!"

"My name is Sakurauchi Riko. I'm from Tokyo and I moved just a day ago. I hope we can be friends and have a good year together"

I bow after I finish my introduction speech.

"You listen girls, be nice with her. Now let's find a seat for you… There, the sit in front of Takami-san"

"Yes"

Takami-san? I look around the class and I find an empty seat in front of the orange-haired girl… I just got the worst seat… She doesn't look friendly at all, I'll just try to be polite and make a good impression. I walk towards my new seat and I turn to give her a friendly greeting.

"Hello, I hope we get along Takami-san"

She looks at me for a second, like she is examining me… Her gaze is kind of uncomforting…

"Yeah, whatever Tokyo girl"

Tokyo girl!? Did she just call me Tokyo girl!? I just wanted to be friendly…

"Please forgive Chika-chan, she is just in a bad mood in the morning"

"I see… Thank you… Ummm?"

"Watanabe You. I hope we can be friends Riko-chan"

"Eh!? Yes, I hope we get along Watanabe-san"

At least the gray-haired girl is friendly, well maybe a little too friendly. Takami-san gives an angry look at Watanabe-san before looking at the window again. I look at Watanabe-san and she just gives me a smile. Exactly what kind of relationship these two have? I think it's better if I don't pay attention to it, for now let's just focus in class and be friendly with my classmates…

* * *

It's time for lunch and all my classmates rush towards my seat and start asking me question. I try to answer all the questions while I try to remember my classmates' names. Somehow, I feel that Takami-san is getting irritated, she stands up and all the girls around me gets quiet…

"Hey, Tokyo girl follow me"

"Eh!? Where are we going?"

"Just come with me"

Takami-san gets out of the classroom and then Watanabe-san follows her.

"You should go with her, it's bad if you make her wait"

A classmate says.

"Why? She just asked me out of nowhere I don't know if I should…"

"Sakurauchi-san, maybe you don't know it since you are new, but Takami-san is really popular in this school"

She is? With that attitude… Maybe I should just go with her.

"Then excuse me for a moment"

I stand up and I go out of the classroom. I look around and I see that Takami-san is leaning in one of the walls, when she looks at me I see she has an annoyed expression in her.

"You took too long" I can hear the irritation in her voice.

"It wasn't even a minute…" I try to excuse myself.

"It was long for  _ME_ , now hurry up Tokyo girl"

Again with that nickname…. I have a name you know!

"Let's go Riko-chan!"

"Watanabe-san, where are we going?"

"You can call me You if you want and we are going to the rooftop"

"The rooftop? Why?"

"That's because the classroom was really loud and Chika-chan hates loudly places"

"I see… Watana- I mean, You-san, what is your relationship with Takami-san, you seem really close"

"I'm Chika-chan childhood friend"

"Really? That's how you are going to present yourself You-chan?"

Takami-san looks at You-san. You-san smiles her back.

"It's too early for her to know! Besides, that's how our agreement goes, right?" You-san voice doesn't flatter.

"Do whatever you want" Takami-san says that in a cold tone.

Too early? Agreement? Their relationship is mysterious, but I think is better if I stop asking questions. When I look at You-san she only gives me a thumb up and keeps walking. When we reach the rooftop, Takami-san stands in the middle. She just looks at You-san and quickly You-san gets out of the rooftop.

"Where is You-san going?" I start feeling uncomfortable without her.

"You don't need to know that"

This is weird… I can't help but feel anxious.

"I see you are getting along with You-chan" Her voice is cold as usual.

"You think so? I think she is just being friendly"

"True… That might be the case, since we are in the topic, you can call me Chika if you want"

"Then, Chika-san, why are we here?"

"You know, the classroom was too noisy and I couldn't relax, also, I kind of got an interest in you and I wanted to talk"

"Is that so…"

She just wanted to talk with me? But why the rooftop? Was it necessary for You-san to accompany us?

"Here, there are some benches, let's take a sit. I'm tired of standing up"

Chika-san points at the bench and she sits down. I slowly follow her, when I decide to take a sit she…

"Hey, what are you doing? This is your sit"

She taps her legs… WHAT!? SHE WANTS ME TO SIT ON HER LEGS!?

"Chika-san that's too much…" I try to hide the embarrassment in my voice.

"I'm telling you that this is your sit" Her voice is demanding.

"But… that's too shameless and we just met and… What if somebody comes?"

"Don't worry, nobody will come. You-chan is making guard"

So that's why You-san came with us… Still I think I should not obey her…

"Come here and sit already"

She taps her legs again… What should I do? I don't want to upset her… But doing that is too much.

"Chika-san, you are asking too much. I can't do that"

I hope she understands…

"Tch! You are so stubborn Tokyo girl. JUST SIT ALREADY"

Suddenly she pulls me towards her and with an amazing strength she carries me and makes me sit on her lap… I can feel her lap… Her legs are so soft and it feels good, when I look at her she is just smiling and looking at me directly at my eyes… This is embarrassing…. I know for sure that my face is red right now…

"You are really pretty Tokyo girl. Are all the girls from Tokyo as cute as you?"

What!? What kind of question is she asking? She is calling me cute!? Wait… The real problem here is that she is asking about  _ALL_  the girls in Tokyo…

"Chika-san is this enough for you?"

I try to hide my embarrassment.

"What are you saying, this is only the beginning"

After she says that she pulls my body closer to her. I can feel her face is in my breast… I've never had a girl so close to me like this… I notice that she is also rubbing my back…

"Your breast is not that big, but they aren't small either. A modest size and… You smell really good, let's see how you moan…"

Suddenly I feel pain in my back, she is sticking her nails in my back and moving slowly… I can't help but let out a small moan of pain…

"What a cute moan! I'm getting more aroused Riko-chan"

Then I can feel she is moving her hands towards my own legs… She starts touching them slowly and gently.

"What a soft skin… It's so white… I wonder what would happened if I scratch it"

With a fast movement she scratches my legs, she is even burying her nails in my skin… This time I moan louder and I feel more pain than last time.

"Oh! So you can be loud too. You are so cute Tokyo girl~!"

"Takami-san please stop…" I try to beg.

"I told you to call me  _CHIKA_ " She yells at me.

She scratches me again. I can feel that some blood is leaking. With her finger, she smears some of my blood and takes it to my mouth. I can taste my own blood…

"Is it good? Do you like your own blood?"

I don't answer… I just nod.

"Good girl. We'll stop right now as your reward"  
She releases me and I get up slowly.

"Besides I don't want to break you in our first time"

She starts walking away, without looking at me. What did she just say? Break me? What does she mean, also it worries me that she said this is only our  _first_  time. I don't want to go through this again. When she opens the door, Chika-san briefly talks with You-san and then she leaves, now I see You-san coming to me.

"Wow… Chika-chan really likes you. I've never seen her so happy after her first time with a girl"

What does she mean? So Chika-san has done this kind of stuff before, and why is You-san so calm about this?

"You-san… Did you know about this?"

"Yes, I did. Chika-chan always do this kind of stuff when she gets an interest in a girl"

"Why…. Why you help her? Is she threatening you or something?

I start getting worried.

"Why would she do that? I'm doing this on my own volition"

What!? Is really You-san that kind of person…. I never thought she would be as mean as Chika-san, maybe she is even worse than her… But there is something that worries me.

"You-san, what did Chika-san meant by breaking me?"

"Oh that. When she gets tired of a girl she just throws her, she always does that, but don't worry Riko-chan. I think she won't do that to you, at least not now"

I don't know how to feel after that…

"Here, use this to clean your blood"

"Thanks…"

You-san even had some disposal tissues with her, she was prepared for what Chika-san could do to me.

"Still it's impressive Riko-chan. It's weird for Chika-chan to be that happy with her new girl"

"I don't think it's impressive at all…"

"I even got an interest myself…"

When she says that You-san gets closer to me and touch my face, unlike Chika-san, she is being gentle and looks at me with caring eyes.

"You-san…"

"Don't worry Riko-chan. I'm your friend and Chika-chan is not a bad girl, trust me." She whispers that in my ear.

"Th-Thanks…" I blush.

"I think it's time to go back. You should eat what you can" You-san returns to her usual cheerful voice.

"I'm not really that hungry..."

How could I be hungry? I don't want to eat food if it tastes like blood. We return to our classroom and class begins, I tried my best to concentrate in class but I couldn't since I had Chika-san behind my back… I think today I should just go straight to my home when schools ends…

* * *

The last class finish and it's time to go, I start packing my things when a couple of classmates come towards my desk.

"Hey Sakurauchi-san. Would you want to come with us?"

"Yes! Please come with us, we can resume our talk"

"Really!? Thanks for the offer, but…"

I start thinking about today's lunch, I had a horrible time with Chika-san, but I think going out with them will make me happy.

"You don't want to?"

My classmate ask in a sadden tone.

"No, it's not that. Let's go!"

Everything was perfect until…

"Stop right there"

Chika-san stands up from her seat.

"Sorry girls, but today Tokyo girl is going home with me"

"Is that so?"

"Sorry Takami-san, we didn't know. See you late Sakurauchi-san, let's go home together other day"

My classmates left and now it's only Chika-san, You-san and me.

"Why you said that? I never said I wanted to go home with you"

"I know you don't, but  _I want_. Sorry You-chan, but today I want to be alone with Tokyo girl"

"It's ok Chika-chan, I understand. See you later Riko-chan"

You-san waves and leaves the room. Now I'm alone with Chika-san again…

"I think we should go"

She grabs my hand and starts walking. I don't know what to do… I really don't want to go with her… But I can't say not to her right now… Plus, she is holding my hand right now, and gently, I didn't think she could be so nice. We leave the school and I start asking questions.

"So, where are we going?"

"I know a nice place we could go"

She simply says that and keeps walking, we walk without talking for 10 minutes. This is getting uncomfortable, it seems she is not really that talkative, and why are we still holding hands?

"Chika-san… Can you give me my hand back?"

Chika-san stops for a second, she looks at our hands, smiles at me and starts walking again. What was that? Is that a no? I guess not since she is still holding my hand… I can even feel she is holding it tightly than before. We keep walking until we reach the sea… It's so beautiful…

"Is this the place you mentioned?"

"Yeah, this is it. Do you like it?"

"Yes… I do, I've never seen a sea so beautiful"

"I see. I'm glad I've showed you this"

She is glad? Why is she being so nice now? This is weird… Is this the same Chika-san?

"Hey Chika-san, why did you that to me at lunch?"

"Riko-chan…"

She doesn't look at me.

"Yes?"

Suddenly she pulls me towards her, I can feel she is holding me by my waist.

"Riko-chan, remember, you are  _mine_. You are not allowed to leave school without me, ok? From now on, you'll be together with me."

What is she saying? That's just nonsense.

"Chika-san what are you…"

"Don't say a word"

She kisses me on my lips. I try to fight back, but the pleasure is stronger… Our kiss lasts a couple of seconds until she frees me.

"That was your real reward for today. If you are a good girl I'll give you more"

I don't say anything. I just touch my lips… That was my first kiss, and I just gave it to a girl I met today… I…

"Why… Why you do this to me?"

"I told you. You are mine, besides I was gentle this time. Anyways, I'm going home now. See you tomorrow Tokyo girl"

She waves at me and starts walking away... I can't keep standing and I just let my body hit the sand and I start thinking about all the events that took place today… My first day of school and I just got attacked by a girl… And that same girl took my first kiss and now she is saying I'm hers… What' I'm going to do from now on…


	2. The Student Council President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kurosawa Sisters loves Riko.

After Chika-san left me alone in the beach I watched the sunset for a while before going home… Today was too much for me. I got transferred, I meet Chika-san and You-san. And now a couple of minutes ago Chika-san kissed me, and it's only the first day, I want to go back to Tokyo… Besides, where am I? I just followed Chika-san from the school to here, but I don't know my way home. She knows I just transferred and I don't know my way around the town and she just leaves me alone in the beach! I start panicking, until I see a map of the town near a bus stop.

"Let's see"

I look at the map, it seems my house is close to the beach, what a coincidence… I take a picture of the map and I start walking towards my home. After a 15 minutes' walk I arrive home, I take my keys out my bag and I open the door.

"I'm home"

"Oh, Welcome back Riko-chan"

My mom greets me, I think she is in the kitchen.

"How was your first day at your new school?"

I start recalling all the events from today…

"It wasn't that bad"

That was a lie.

"Riko-chan, you still haven't finished unpacking, right?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"Go to your room and finish with that, I'll call you when dinner is ready"

"Yes"

I walk towards my room, we live in a two-floor house, my room is in the second floor. When I enter my room, I see it's a mess, a lot of boxes here and there. I really want to finish it but I'm so exhausted, I need to take a break.

"So comfy"

I rest in my bed, it's brand new, my mom decided to buy a lot of new stuff before we moved here… Today was my first day here, uh? Until now, I had a peaceful life in Tokyo, being a perfect student and attending to my piano lessons, that's all I did. I've never expected to meet such a character like Takami Chika, she is mysterious, I can't understand her at all, she was rude to me and in the rooftop, she was mean to me, but after class she was nice and caring to me… Who is the real her? Also, You-san worries me, even if she told me she is childhood friends with Chika-san, why is she helping her? Is You-san like Chika-san? I have a lot of questions and the more I think about it I get more confused…

"Riko-chan dinner is ready"

"Coming"

I sit down and we start eating.

"So, how was your day?"

"I told you mom, it wasn't that bad"

"Is that all you have to say about your first day?"

"Ummm…." I can't tell her  _all_  the details.

"Well, my classmates are good persons" I try to not say that in an ironic tone of voice.

"Is that so? You made new friends?"

"There is this girl, Chika-san and You-san"

"Yes, tell me more"

"Chika-san is…" I remember my experience with her in the rooftop and at the beach.

"She is full of surprises, sometimes she is hard to understand, but I think she is a good person in the inside"

I think for a second our gentle kiss at the beach.

"What about You-chan?"

"You-san… She is caring and gentle, she has this cheerful personality and I think she is a really good person"

"I'm glad you made friends Riko-chan"

"Thanks mom. Maybe Uchiura isn't that bad"

"You will have a lot of fun here"

After dinner, I return to my room and I start doing my homework, since it's the first day I don't have that many, but still I want to have it done... After I finish my homework I see it's almost time to go to bed, I look for my pajamas and I start undressing myself when…

"It might leave a scar…"

I see myself in the mirror and I see the scratches Chika-san did to me, my legs and back are full of scratches, the ones in my leg might leave a scar, how she could do that to me? Her nails aren't that long, but somehow, she managed to make a cut so deep and what's worse… she said she loved my moans… I want to try and be friends with her, but I can't be in this abusive relationship.

*thud* *thud*

"Eh!?"

Just now something collided with the window of my room. Is it… a pervert? No, no, no. This is the second floor, there is now way somebody is trying to peek.

*thud*

Again! Be brave Riko! There is no way you can go to sleep knowing that a pervert is luring around. When I take a closer look at the window I see somebody I did not expect to see.

"Yo, Tokyo Girl, that's a nice body you got!" Chika-san is at the other side of the window, in a balcony.

"CHI-CHIKA-SAN!" I scream.

"Hey, no need to scream, I'm literally next to you"

"Anyways, damn Tokyo girl, do you really want me that bad, you were tempting me when you started undressing yourself"

WHY IS SHE HERE!?

"YOU WERE LOOKING!? AND YOU DID SAID ANYTHING UNTIL NOW!"

I hope my mom doesn't listen.

"Why should I do that? I was just enjoying the view" Chika-san smirks.

I try to cover my body with the curtains…. WAIT, WHY THERE ARE NO CURTAINS!? Right, I was supposed to install them today…

"Hey, no need to cover, we are both girls, and I need to get used to see you like that"

"That's not the problem here Chika-san!"

I cover myself behind the wall.

"A-anyways, what are you doing there?"

"Uh? I live here" Chika-san makes a troubled expression.

"You live there? In that ryokan?"

"Yeah, this is the Takami household Ryokan, and this is my room" Chika-san explains slowly.

I can't believe Chika-san is my neighbor, the most problematic person lives right next to me.

"Still, it's a surprise Tokyo girl, I didn't expect you to be my neighbor"

"I think the same…"

"Hey, since we are neighbors, no need to put those annoying curtains" Chika-san smiles.

"Don't say stuff like that out loud…"

"Excuse me for a second Chika-san"

I grab my pajamas and I change to them behind the wall, making sure Chika-san can't see me.

"Hey, not funny, I want to see Tokyo girl!"

I can listen to her saying that… When I'm done changing I open the windows and I walk towards the balcony.

"Cute…"

That's the first thing Chika-san says.

"Thanks… Does it look good on me?" I bashfully ask.

"Yeah it does, let me take a closer look"

I take a step closer to her, as close the balcony lets me be.

"I got you"

Somehow Chika-san grabs my arm and pulls me. This is dangerous! I may fall.

"Chi-Chika-san! This is dangerous. I may fall"

Half of my body is in my room, the other half in the air.

"That could be a problem"

Chika-san gets closer to my face and kisses me, the sudden contact makes me flatter and I almost lose the balance I have, I feel that Chika-san quickly grabs me.

"Ah… It's been only a couple of hours, but I did really miss the taste of your lips Tokyo girl"

Chika-san says that as she licks her lips.

"You… You don't have to be so reckless, what if I fell from there!?"

"But you didn't and I got what I wanted"

"Don't be so egoist…" I touch my own lips…

"Now that I know you live next to me, things are going to get funny. See you tomorrow Tokyo girl" Chika-san waves and returns to her room.

"I want to go back…"

I return to my own room and I try to sleep, but I'm unable to do so since all I can think of is that Chika-san is my neighbor…

* * *

 

The next morning, I wake up and I prepare myself for school, while I was eating my breakfast somebody knock the door.

"Let me get it" My Mom says.

Somehow, I have a bad feeling… It can't be Chika-san, right!?

"Riko-chan, a friend of yours is here for you"

This is the worst… I walk towards the entrance and…

"Good morning" Chika-san calls me .

"Hey…Chika-san…" I try my best to not sound more depressed.

"Oh, so this is the Chika-san you mentioned last night, Riko-chan"

Why Mom, why you had to talk.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Takami Chika. I live in the Takami Ryokan" Chika-san bows.

"Oh my, what a cute girl you are, there is no need to be formal with me, you can call me Mom if you want"

No, please anything but that.

"Thanks, I appreciate your kindness"

"Mom, I think we should go now, we don't want to be late" I try to use that pathetic excuse and get out of her as soon as I can.

"Yes, you are right, take care girls, and Chika-chan, you are always welcome here"

"Thanks, I'll come by from time to time" Chika-san smile. I didn't know she was a good actress…

"What was that?"

"Uh? What do you mean?"

"How can you act so innocent and charming in front of my Mom!?"

"Eh~! But I'm a cute and innocent girl" Chika-san pouts.

"Yeah right, you aren't that innocent at all"

"Oh… but you aren't denying the cute part at all" Chika-san smirks.

"That…"

Chika-san kisses me on the cheek.

"Good girl. Now let's go"

Chika-san grabs my hand and we start walking towards the school, the same as yesterday, we didn't talk a lot, she was just humming some song while holding my hand. It's not fair, why I'm the only one feeling nervous? I wish she could act like that all the time and not be a jerk sometimes… When we reach the school, she stops holding my hand and starts walking faster.

"Chika-san…?"

"Hurry up Tokyo girl"

Again… She starts using that cold and demanding voice. I wonder why she starts acting different when we are around the school, I can't recall one time she was nice to me at school…

"Riko-chan Ohayosoro!"

"Eh!"

I turn around and I see a cheerful You-san saluting me.

"Good morning You-san, and what's with that Ohayosoro?" I ask her about that unique catchphrase.

"Uh? Ohayosoro is Ohayosoro!" You-san explains with a smile.

I chuckle at her explanation. Suddenly I feel a glare coming from Chika-san.

"Hey, You-chan, aren't you supposed to greet me?" Chika-san demands with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chika-chan. Ohayosoro!"

"Tch!" Chika-san pulls You-san towards her.

"You are supposed to greet me  _first_! Should I teach you from the beginning?"

Chika-san tightens her grip on You-san.

"I'm sorry Chika-chan, this won't happen again" You-san replies to her, ignoring the pain.

"Good girl" Chika-san kiss You-san in the lips quickly. Then she abruptly releases her and keeps walking towards our classroom. I have a mix of feelings, I saw how Chika-san kissed You-san in front of me, I felt jealous but also worried at You-san since she didn't mind how Chika-san treated her. When I look at You-san she looks at her arm, marked by Chika-san nails.

"No blood uh? Maybe I really screwed up" You-san sights in disappointment.

"Isn't it better if the blood doesn't leak?"

"Not in Chika-chan case… This means she is really mad at me, she didn't even try…" You-san moods suddenly drops.

"Don't worry You-san, I'm sure you can make up with her" I try to cheer her. You-san looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks, Riko-chan" She hugs me.

"Let's go~!"

I nod and I follow her from behind, our hug was quick, but I was able to smell her scent and feel her body against mine, even if we were wearing our uniforms I could tell how developed her body is. I tried to hide my embarrassment as I was walking towards my classroom, when I entered it I saw Chika-san sitting in her desk with an annoyed expression, she looks at me and I can tell she gets pissed off. What I did wrong this time?"

"What took you guys so long?" Chika-san ask.

Eh? What does she mean, it didn't take us that long. I look at You-san and she is just humming. I guess that means is my turn to explain.

"I just talked with You-san about something when you left us in the entrance" I try to explain her with a calm tone of voice.

"I see… Is that true You-chan?"

"Yes, it is true Chika-chan, it's not Riko-chan's fault"

"Humph, whatever, next time be faster, I want to always keep an eye on her" Chika-san says that as she looks at me.

I slightly blush at her comment, she wants to keep an eye on me, what does she mean? Maybe she is just being possessive with me, but why? I know she told me I'm her "Toy" but still…

* * *

 

It's lunch time now, again, Chika-san pulls me towards the rooftop with You-san. I don't want to repeat what happened last time. I still have bruises from yesterday. We reach the rooftop and we sit in the same benches, but this time I'm properly sitting in the bench. I start unpacking my bento, I wonder what my Mom did for today…

"Tch! I forgot the beverages" Chika-san pouts annoyed.

"Oh, don't worry Chika-chan I can go and get it for you" You-chan says.

"Nah, let the Tokyo girl do it, she stills need to get used to the surroundings of the school" Chika-san stops You-san.

"But…"

"No  _buts_! Besides I have something special for you You-chan"

Somehow Chika-san manages to put You-san between her legs while slowly and softly strokes You-san's legs.

"Chika-chan…" You-san blushes.

Again, I feel jealous just to look at them, but at the same time relieved that Chika-san won't try to do something funny to me… or my  _body._

"I'm sorry Riko-chan… Can you go in my place?" You-san says that in her best attempt to hide her excitement.

"Don't worry You-san. Chika-san is right, I need to get used to the school" I say that trying my best to hide my embarrassment and jealousy.

I start walking away while Chika-san stops me.

"You haven't asked what I want Tokyo girl" Chika-san remarks.

"Oh, sorry, what do you want Chika-san?"

Thanks God Chika-san stopped me, I don't even want to think what my punishment would be if I got a drink that she didn't like.

"Bring me orange juice from the vending machines" Chika-san orders.

"Got it"

"Riko-chan, can you bring me one too?" You-san asks with her voice cracking. I see that Chika-san already has her hands under You-san's uniform.

"Sure, no problem…" I try my best to avoid how Chika-san is touching You-san in front of me.

I walk towards the exit and I close the door of the rooftop, but before doing so I take a quick peek at those two. I see that they are already making out… I sight and keep walking. How can those two do that kind of thing in school? Did they always do that in the past? How long has it been since they do that…? It's better if I stop thinking about that. I walk through the unknown hallways, I'm glad our school doesn't have that many students, I see a couple of girls wearing the same ribbon as I do, there are a lot of girls wearing the green ribbon and just a couple wearing the yellow ribbon. I wonder which ones are my senpai? I keep walking until I see one of those vending machines, but next to it there is a small red-haired girl, just by looking at the aura surrounding her it seems she is in a gloomy state, I want to avoid any problems but I need to get those juices, when I get closer I can listen she is muttering something…

"What should I do… What should I do…?" The red-haired girl says that with a quiet and soft voice.

"Etto… Is something troubling you?" I try to ask her as nice as possible.

It takes a while for her to turn around and face me, apparently, she didn't notice that I was talking to her, when she faces me I see her cute and baby looking face, big eyes, and a small cute bright pink lip, but there was something scary in her, even though if she was staring at me, her big green eyes didn't have any sight of light in them, it was like she was soulless, I recoil when I see her and then she says something unexpected.

"Beautiful…"

"Pardon me?"

I wasn't expecting her first words to be beautiful, and what's more she is calling me beautiful. I feel the blood rushing my cheeks.

"You are so beautiful… You look a lot like Onee-chan" She keeps her volume low.

"Well… Thanks for the compliment… umm" I don't know this girl name.

"Ruby, I'm a first year" She bows.

So the yellow ribbon is for first years…

"I am Sakurauchi Riko. It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby-chan" I bow too.

We both stay quiet for a minute until I ask her why she was gloomy.

"Ruby-chan… What are you doing here?"

"Oh… Ruby almost forgets… I came here to pick up a strawberry milk, but I pressed the orange juice…" She lowers her head.

"Is the orange juice not good enough?"

"Is not that is just that Yoshi— I mean, Yohane-sama doesn't like orange juice"

She explains with horror in her face, probably thinking about this Yohane-sama.

"Don't worry Ruby-chan, actually I need orange juice, so I can get you a strawberry milk for you"

"You really will do that for me?" I can see her eyes shine for a moment.

"Yes, it's not a problem"

I pay for the strawberry milk and for the second orange juice. I give the milk to Ruby and she gives me juice.

"Thank you, a lot Riko-san" Her gloomy face turns into a more neutral face.

"Don't worry Ruby-chan" Unconsciously I pat her.

"Mmmm" She purrs.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it" I hastily retire my hand.

"It's ok, your heat-patting are good, you feel like Onee-chan" She makes a small smile.

"Do I really look like your sis?" I ask her confused.

"Yes you do, in fact, I was wondering if I can call you Riko-Oneechan"

"Eh!?" I blush, I did not expect to get a younger sister in my second day of school.

"Is that a no…?" Her face returns to that gloomy face and her eyes turns dimmer.

"No, not at all. It will be a pleasure" I try to cheer her.

"Really!? Thanks, Riko-Oneechan" She quickly hugs me. I suddenly feel happy to see her like that.

"I'm sorry Riko-Oneechan. Ruby has to go, Yohane-sama may get angry if I don't return"

"It's ok, I see you around Ruby-chan"

I wave at her. She bows and returns to her first-year classroom. Well I got a younger sister and the orange juices! It's only the second day and thing are already like this, I wonder how my year will turn out. I walk towards the rooftop until I remember what Chika-san and You-san may be doing right now. I freeze just by thinking I can catch them in the middle of… No! I should not think about that, in the middle of my internal struggle I collide with a student.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault I wasn't paying attention" I try to apologize.

"I'm fine, more importantly are you ok?" She asks me with her seducing and sexy voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks for asking"

When I look at her I see a familiar face.

"You… You are the one who helped me yesterday!" I almost shout.

"Yesterday?" She looks at me with her stunning green eyes.

"Yes, yesterday at the start of the day I lost my way and you helped me to find my way to the teachers' office" I explain at her.

"I see, I remember you, you are the transferred student, right?"

She looks at me with her beautiful green eyes, she is making a full inspection on me, we are about the same height, but her body looks slender and beautiful, she has long black hair, and has a mole.

"Yes, my name is Sakurauchi Riko. I'm a second year" I do a perfect 90° bow.

"Sakurauchi Riko… That's quite a beautiful name" She lifts my head and gets closer to me.

"Oh, pardon me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kurosawa Dia. I'm a third year and the student council president"

The student council president! Is she a perfect being? Not only her looks are superior, but she also holds an important position in the school.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kurosawa-senpai" I bow again.

"Kurosawa-senpai… I love how you say it" She smiles at me. Our distance shortened and I can feel her hand in my waist.

"Ku-Kurosawa-senpai…" I blush

"You got my interest Riko-san. Are you interested in joining the student council?" Zhe makes a sudden proposal.

"Eh!? Are you for real Kurosawa-senpai… I mean…" I hesitate.

"You don't want to spend private time with me?" She fakes the hurt tone of voice.

"It's not that… I just transferred at this school and there is still a lot of things I need to know" I hope this excuse works.

"That won't be a problem, I can personally teach you" She smirks.

"It would be honor, but I really want to consider all the options, please understand Kurosawa-senpai"

I really wish I could join the student council, but I don't think Chika-san will love the idea…

"It's perfectly fine Riko-san, forgive me for being stubborn" She releases me.

"I understand, I will still consider the student council as my options" I genuinely smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you need any help or advice you can always come to the student council room. I'm usually there and I would love to help you" Kurosawa-senpai says that in a really erotic tone.

"Kurosawa-senpai I have to go" I don't want Chika-san to get angry.

"Oh yes, I'll be waiting for you Riko-san"

She places her index finger in my lips smiles and walk away… What was that!? My heart is beating so fast, ever since I started talking with her I couldn't contain myself, she is so perfect, the embodiment of a goddess. I'm looking forward to our next meeting!

I continue walking towards the rooftop, my heart still beats and I try to compose myself before entering the rooftop… Now that I think of it… What if Chika-san and You-san are… No, I should not think about that, before I enter I knock the door and I slowly open it… When I open it, I see that Chika-san and You-san are sitting next to each other, at least You-san is not in Chika-san lap anymore…

"I'm back" I announce myself.

"Welcome back Riko-chan!" You-san greets me with her usual tone.

"Why you took so long!" Chika-san sounds pissed off…

"Sorry… I had a trouble in the vending machine and on my way here I talked with a senpai" I excuse myself.

"I didn't ask for that!" Chika-san shouts.

She starts walking towards my direction, when she gets closer I can see her ribbon looks messy, along with her skirt and her uniform, then that means that she and You-san did…

"Hey, Tokyo girl, you say you talked with a senpai, right?" Chika-san, now in front of me starts asking me questions.

"Eh… Yes, why?" I ask puzzled.

"Tch!" She pulls me towards her and she close the distant of our faces.

"I don't want you to fall for a senpai" Her eyes seem distant…

"Chika-san… I…" I don't know what to say…

"Shut up…"

She starts kissing me. I try my best to not drop the orange juices I carry, she is being forceful, but caring… I think she really doesn't want me to go away with a different girl, honestly, I wish she were more honest with me. I return the kiss. We stay like that for a couple of seconds until she releases me.

"You are mine, you get it" Chika-san returns to the bench.

I slightly smile at her clinginess. I sit next to her and I give You-san her drink. In a closer look, her ribbon is messier than Chika-san, the buttons in her uniform don't match, her skirt is almost falling. Honestly Chika-san you should not push her to those limits in school grounds and You-san, at least try to put your uniform correctly.

"Say, Riko-chan, you said something happened in at the vending machines, what was that?" You-san asks.

"Oh that, you see there was this 1st year and she had a problem and I helped her" I answer honestly.

"Tch!"

"Chika-san!?" Chika-san starts getting annoyed.

"Not only the senpais have an eye on you, but you, Tokyo girl, have a thing for younger girls"

"Eh!? Don't make those assumptions" But indeed, Ruby-chan was really cute.

"It seems you still need training"

"Do your best Riko-chan!" You-san tries to encourage me.

"If possible, I want to avoid that…"

It seems there is still a long way for me to have a normal life.

* * *

How was it? Did y'all like it? I loved writing this chapter. I like the contrast that Riko-chan makes between the Kurosawa sisters. I really want to make a big contrast between the sisters, their personalities will be so different through the series! And I really love Chika's clinginess, she will have this tsundere personality towards Riko. Chika wants Riko for her alone and don't want to share it while she can have fun with other girls. What about You? Well... she will have her own opinion towards the ChikaRiko relationship. Now for an important announcement, I will be updating the fic once every two weeks, or at least try to do that. That's my goal, in the worst case I will upload one chapter every 3 weeks. Chapter 3 it's almost done, I only need to do a few tweaks and stuff, don't worry all the girls will appear eventually. I hope you stay tuned and wait for the next chapter~!


	3. A Pervert Foreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari is horny and she wants Riko to help her~!

The rest of the lunch Chika-san scolded me about not having "my eye on" younger girls and not put my guard down and let myself be "seduced" by our senpai. I wish she were honest with me, if she acted like that with me all the time I will highly consider dating her… What are you thinking Sakurauchi Riko!? Things like that never happen in the real world… I sight at my own daydream.

"Hey, Tokyo girl, are you even listening to me"

"Yes, yes"

"Tch! Anyways You-chan today I leave Tokyo girl in your care"

"Leave it to me Chika-chan. I will take care of her!"

"Yeah, just don't try anything funny with her, she is mine"

"I won't, not until you order me to do so"

"Good girl"

Chika-san pulls You-san towards her and gives her a quick kiss. I'm worried that I might get used to this sight. Besides what does she mean by You-san not trying anything funny on me? I don't think You-san is the same kind of person like Chika-san who would like to tease me or kiss me out of nowhere, and there is something I need to know.

"Chika-san, are you going somewhere after school?" I ask her with curiosity.

"Got some stuff to do" She replies quickly the question.

"But…" I try to ask more, but You-san stops me.

"Don't worry Riko-chan. You'll be fine with me, or perhaps you don't want to be with me?" You-san ask with a sad tone.

"No, I'm happy that we can spend some time together You-san!" I try to cheer her.

"Cut it out until I'm not around you guys anymore" Chika-san says slightly angry.

We keep talking until we reach our classroom and classes starts again. I try to focus on my classes, but I'm unable to fully pay attention since all I have in mind is the events I had with Ruby-chan and Kurosawa-senpai. I really want to know more of them, they seem to be nice persons. Ruby-chan is cute and she really thinks I look a lot like her older sister, which makes me wonder, how does her real sister look like? I hope I can live up to the expectations of Ruby-chan and be her ideal Onee-chan. And Kurosawa-senpai she… She is on a whole different level. She is the perfect senpai, not only she is gorgeous, she is the student council president and she seems so mature. If I have to choose between Kurosawa-senpai and Chika-san I will absolutely go for Kurosawa-senpai. Even if we have only introduced ourselves she has treated me with a lot of respect, she even asked me to join her in the student council! I really wish I could join her, but first I need to deal with Chika-san… Even if I think like this, it's not like I hate Chika-san or anything. I only wish she could be more honest with me...

* * *

"Finally, school is over~!" Chika-san says that in a happy tone.

"Are you going to see  _her_  right now?" You-san ask.

"Yeah. I told her to be prepared for today"

Prepared for today? What does she mean? And who is this person Chika-san is going to meet… The jealousy and the curiosity I'm feeling right now is not normal.

"Mn? You want to say something Tokyo girl?" Chika-san glares at me.

"Eh! No… Well… Actually, who is this person you are going to meet?" I try to ask her in an indifferent tone of voice.

"Oh… Perhaps are you jealous?" Chika-san tease me.

"I do not have any reasons to feel like that" I try to evade her.

"Are you sure Tokyo girl?" Chika-san gets closer to me.

"Just admit it, you are jealous" Chika-san whispers that in my ear.

"I…"

"Chika-chan, cut it out, you don't have time for this"

Suddenly You-san pulls Chika-san away from me. I'm saved…

"That was unnecessary You-chan"

"I know, but you know you don't have time for this"

"Yeah, you are right. Hey Tokyo girl, it's nothing that important I'm just going out on a date with a girl" Chika-san says that as if it weren't a big deal.

"Date…" I murmur.

"Anyways, You-chan, she is in your care. If I see anything weird in her body you'll pay for that, got it?" Chika-san threats You-san

"I know, I know. Now go and have fun~!" You-san waves good bye to Chika-san.

And with that Chika-san leaves the classroom. I'm still processing all the information, she is having a date… with a girl that is not You-san. So that means Chika-san has a girlfriend? But if that is the case, then why she does that kind of things with You-san? And why You-san acts like she doesn't care. This is so confusing!

"Riko-chan… Riko-chan" You-san pokes me.

"Eh!? Yes?" I snap.

"Let's go~!" You-san holds my hand and starts walking.

"Yes…"

We walk with our hands entwined through the school. Unlike Chika-san, she is not pulling me or anything. You-san is walking at the same pace as mine and she is holding my hand softly and caring. When I look at her she notices it and just smiles at me… What is this feeling!? Is totally different than Chika-san. Even if this feels good, I can't keep going on if she doesn't answer my questions.

"Say, You-san. Do you know the girl Chika-san is dating?" I start my interrogatory with an easy question.

"Sure I do! She is in the swimming team like me!" You-san exclaims happily.

"Is that so… Wait, you are in the swimming team?" That's new information that I didn't knew about her.

"Yeah. I practice it since I'm a kid" You-san says proudly.

"So… How this girl and Chika-san meet?"

"It was on one of my practices, Chika-chan sometimes comes by and watch my practice"

"I see…"

"Yup! And you already know that Chika-chan is kinda popular in our school, so the girl asked me if I could introduce her to Chika-chan"

"So… How long they have been dating?" This is it, the most important question.

"Uh… I don't know. I don't think they are dating, Chika-chan never dates someone" You-san looks at me with a confused face.

"Then… Why is she going out with her alone?" Now I'm even more confused.

"Riko-chan, it's better for you if you don't know it" You-san stops walking.

"Why? Why I can't?"

"Because I don't want you to start hating Chika-chan" You-san looks away.

"You-san please! Tell me. I want to be friend with both of you, so I really need to understand you both" I pray at her.

"Riko-chan, are you sure you want to know?"

"Totally"

"Then... Yesterday, in the rooftop, do you remember her I told you that wasn't Chika-chan first time doing it?"

"Yes, I remember" Of course I remember that's something I will never forget in my life.

"Then… Chika-chan is going to do the same to my friend today"

"Eh…" Time stops, my time stops, I feel my heart stops beating for a moment and I… Does that mean that she… Chika-san is going to do that again!

"That's why I didn't want to tell you…" You-san looks hurted.

"It's ok You-san. I was the one asking you" I try to make her feel better.

"You really are a good girl Riko-chan"

You-san gets closer to me and embrace me in a hug, then slowly and gently our lips connect. It takes me by surprise but I slowly reciprocate her kiss, we stay like that for a couple of seconds until she releases me.

"Looks like I broke my promise with Chika-chan" You-chan laughs.

"You-san… Why you?" I try to ask her but she stops me.

"I don't know. Don't ask me. Don't get the wrong idea Riko-chan. I love Chika-chan" You-san says that while she is looking at me directly into my eyes.

"Yes… I know it's only my second day, but I can tell that you feel something special towards Chika-san"

"Yeah. And because I love her I accept her as the way she is. That's why I help her…" You-san looks away.

"You-san… How exactly you help her?"

"I… I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. You only need to know this Riko-chan" You-san gets closer to me.

"Chika-chan is mine. Even if she is interested in you. I won't lose to you" She whispers that in my ear. Then she kisses me in the cheek.

"After all I think I got an interest in you too, Riko-chan. So don't worry!" You-san returns to her usual cheerful self.

"Thanks You-san. I hope we can get along" I smile genuinely at her.

We keep walking for a couple of minutes until we arrive at the bus stop.

"Sadly Riko-chan, this is where we part ways"

"It was fun talking to you You-san. Let's do this again sometime"

"I would love too. Sorry that I can't escort you all the way to your home. I can't miss the bus"

"It's ok You-san. I understand"

You-san hugs me again and gives me a farewell kiss.

"Oh, and don't mention any of the kisses to Chika-chan, this will be our little secret" You-san smiles.

"It's a promise" I blush.

After You-san leaves I take a look at the map that is next to the bus stop. I still have some spare time so I want to go to the beach that Chika-san took me yesterday. The beach is near the area, maybe I should go… I make my way to the beach while I start thinking about what You-san told me. Apparently, Chika-san is rather popular in our school, so from time to time she dates girls and do those kinds of things with them, then You-san helps her in a way and Chika-san gives You-san her "reward" I have an idea what her rewards is. You-san is in love with Chika-san and I can tell that Chika-san also likes You-san, but she is not really that into her and now here it comes the worst part. I'm in the middle of their relationship, as Chika-san told me yesterday she has an interest in me and we are neighbors so the time I will be spending with her is going to be a lot, and with You-san, even if she said she has an interest in me, it doesn't mean it's the same interest Chika-san has on me. I just hope I can get along with them I don't want to ruin my new friendship with them… Can I call my relationship with them as friendship? Before I notice I already reached the beach, the sunset is beautiful like yesterday. As I appreciate it I can see a helicopter in the horizon. Must be nice to be on that helicopter, when I take a proper look I see the color of the helicopter, a bright pink helicopter flying in the horizon at the sunset… That's something you don't see every day, at least in Tokyo… Hey, why I have the feeling that the helicopter is getting closer… NOW IT'S ALMOST IN FRONT OF ME!

*Crash*

I cover my eyes from the debris of the sand… When I look again I see the helicopter didn't crash, and it's on a good state. Who was piloting that thing? Should I get closer? When I try to get closer I see that the door is opening and a person gets out of it.

"Oh my!" The said person, a woman, exclaims that in English… Is she a foreign?

"Oh! What a cute girl~!" She says that half in English half in Japanese.

She is getting closer to me. She indeed looks like a foreign, she is taller than me and she has blonde hair and even if she is wearing her clothes, I can tell she has a nice body, her breast in specific…

"Hey cutie, I was wondering, Am I in Uchiura?" She speaks in a very seductive way.

"Eh… Yes… This is Uchiura…" I try to answer her.

"Success~! It seems I'm finally here again" She giggles.

She returns to her helicopter and takes out her luggage, then the helicopter flies away…

"Hey cutie, can you make a favor to your Nee-san over here?" The seductive tone transformed into a lewd one.

"Yes…"

"Can I use your phone, pretty please. I need to make a call" She winks.

"Yes, sure" I hand my phone to her.

"Thanks babe!" She winks again.

Did she just call me…? I ignored it the first time because I'm getting used to the nicknames that Chika-san gives me. This is so wrong, I can't believe I just handed my phone to a stranger who came out of a helicopter, and what's more it's a foreign and it's speaking in English right now. I'm decent at English and I think she is asking for someone to pick her up, I don't try to sneak on her privacy or anything so I just pretend that I don't understand what she is saying. After a couple of minutes of seductive gazes towards me while she is speaking, she gives me my phone back.

"Thanks pretty. It helped me a lot"

"Yes, no problem at all… Are you going to be fine with your luggage over there" Why did I ask!?

"Oh yes, there is no problem with that! My limo is going to pick me up soon"

Limo… She has a limo… Who is this person? I think it's better if I just get out of here, for my well-being.

"Hey babe, wanna me to give you a ride" She says that making sure I get the innuendo.

"Now. I'm fine thanks I leave nearby" I try to excuse myself since this person is now trying to sexual harass me.

"Hey~! Why not? Don't you want to spend time with Onee-san?" She bites her lip…

"I'm sorry, but I have things to do" Please let me go!

"What a waste…" Her mood suddenly drops.

"Before you leave, can I ask you one more favor"

"Yes…?" What is it this time? I really want to leave.

"Will you fondle my breast?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!?" I scream.

"Non, non, non. Only moans are allowed"

"W-Why are you asking me that? How could I touch you? We just meet a couple of minutes ago!" Is this person insane? She wants me to fondle her breast!?

"My dear, you don't understand" She tries to explain herself.

"You see, it's been a while that I was with a cutie like you and I couldn't contain myself. And I'm feeling very horny right now after that landing, and the way you helped me even if I was a completely stranger really turned me on" Her respiration is becoming heavy, she is slightly blushing and her voice sounds lewd and sexy.

"That's why, can you give me a hand here? Just this time"

What should I do… What can I say to get out of this situation…?

"Maybe… Next time…"

Really Sakurauchi Riko? Is that the best thing you can say? "Maybe next time" How dumb can I be…

"Really! You promise~!" She giggles

Wait, What!? That pathetic excuse worked?

"Yeah… I promise, next time for sure I help you out"

"Then next time we'll get crazy~! I can't wait" She purrs.

"Yeah… Me too…" I try to hide my "excessive" joy.

"Then if you excuse me…."

"See you later red-head~!"

I bow at her and I walk slowly away from her, when I feel she can't see me anymore I start running away from her… What was that person!? A pervert? A foreign pervert!? And what's worse I promised to do that to her the next time… I hope I never see her again in my life…

When I get home, I greet my Mom and I go to my room, I look at the window and I see that Chika-san's lights are off. At least she is not home right now, at least I can change my uniform without having to worry about her peeking at me. I change to some casual clothes, do my homework and go downstairs to have dinner with my Mom. When I return to my room I look at the window again and I see they are still off. This is weird, it's this late and Chika-san is not at home, should I get worried? Maybe I should call her and see if everything is alright. When I grab my phone I start realizing that I don't have her phone number nor her email address

"It' can't be helped" I sigh

We've been together for only two days, there is no way I will know everything about her, or have any contact information. I don't have You-san's number either. Maybe I should ask their number tomorrow… If I asked Kurosawa-senpai, will she give me her number too? No, no, no. There is no way she will give me her phone number, I bet she is always occupied with work and she doesn't have time to send a couple of messages…

"What's this…?"

I see there is an unknown number in my phone. Oh! This is the number that foreign person dialed… I should just erase it, I don't want to get involved with her again, not with that promise between us…

* * *

I wake up at my usual time, but I have this feeling that today is going to be a wild day… As I take a bath and change to my uniform I remember that yesterday my breakfast was interrupted by Chika-san… Is she coming today again? I hope not, at least I want to eat my breakfast in peace…

"Riko-chan, is your friend not coming?" My Mom ask.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me anything yesterday"

"I see. Well you should finish soon, you don't want to be late"

She is not coming today, uh? I expected her to show up out of nowhere but that is not going to happen, at least today. I really need her number so I can be prepared when she comes. I finish my breakfast and I'm on my way to school. The trip there is quiet today, it feels way too different without Chika-san by my side, am I feeling lonely? Probably I do, she and You-san are the only persons I can consider friends.

"Riko-chan. Ohayosoro~!"

"Eh~!"

Oh, it's only You-san.

"Sorry Riko-chan. Did I surprise you?"

"A little bit, I was thinking about something…"

"Perhaps you were thinking about Chika-chan" You-san smirks.

"No I'm not! In fact, I'm happy that I can have a quiet morning"

I blush and I tell You-san that lie.

"Riko-chan is bad if you are not honest with yourself"

She pats my shoulder.

"Do-Don't get the wrong idea… Besides, now I'm with you so I'm feeling better now" I smile at her.

"Yeah… Thanks Riko-chan" You-san blush and looks away.

"But I do really want to know something, yesterday I think Chika-san didn't spend her night in her home. Do you have any idea of her whereabouts You-san?"

"Oh… She did that again…"

You-san moods drops.

"Again…? What do you mean You-san?"

"Well… You'll see for yourself"

Now I'm feeling worried… I don't know what to expect or how Chika-san is going to act today, You-san seems worried, but… It's better if I don't think about that right now. We keep walking until we reach our classroom. I expect to see Chika-san already in her seat, but she wasn't there. Is she going to skip? I turn around to see You-san.

"Don't worry Riko-chan. I don't think she will skip"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about that. Because if she skips then my teammate skips and I don't think she wants to skip class"

"Why would your friend skip too You-san?"

"My, my Riko-chan. You are really naïve, don't you?"

"Sorry You-san, what do you mean…"

"Don't worry about Chika-chan. She'll be fine, I'm more worried about my friend…"

I decide to stop asking questions. The bell rings and homeroom begins. Chika-san is still missing, is she going to skip first period? I'm going to trust in You-san and wait patiently for Chika-san… Is that a good thing? Is it good if I'm obedient like You-san? I wander in my thoughts until a familiar and pleasant voice snaps me.

**"** **All students please report to the gym"**

Kurosawa-senpai?

**"** **All students please report to the gym. We have assembly"**

We have one? I don't remember my teachers mentioning an assembly for today… Anyways I'm glad that I heard Kurosawa-senpai's voice, even if it was from a speaker.

"An assembly, uh? Chika-chan is lucky"

"Do you think she will be there, You-san"

"Yeah, by this time it should be fine, let's go Riko-chan"

You-san offers me her hand. I hesitate before taking her hand. I love when we hold hands, her hand feels delicate and she always holds mine with dear. Some of my classmates whispers that Chika-san will not like that or that You-san is taking advantage that Chika-san is not here today. I prefer to ignore those comments since our relationship is not like that, we are just friends, right? We walk through the halls holding our hands until we reach the gym. This is my first time in the gym, we haven't had any P.E. class and now that I'm here the gym is huge, not that big as the one in Otonokizaka, but it has some size. You-san lead me towards the last seats. I wonder why she chose these seats?

"You-san… Why did you choose these ones and not the ones in the front?"

"Oh, if we seat in the front then Chika-chan will not find us"

"But Chika-san is not here…"

"She will eventually, just have patience"

As more students starts filling the gym the harder is for me to clearly see the front of the gym. I don't want to miss anything of the information they give today. When the students start walking in, I notice something peculiar, there aren't many first-year students. Probably just the bare minimum to have one class. I wonder why? Somehow, I manage to see Ruby-chan in the middle of those first-year students. Next to her there is a girl smaller than her, she has long light brown hair and she looks really close to Ruby-chan, the other girl that is with them has long dark blue hair and has a feather in her bun...Why does she have a feather in her bun? Ruby-chan… What kind of people are your friends? Well it's not like I'm any better, I take a quick look at You-san who seems is falling asleep in her seat, I sight, she looks adorable like that… Then the Third-year students start filling the gym. I try to look for Kurosawa-senpai, but I can't find her, there are a lot of third-year students so it's harder for me to look for her.

"Do you miss me that much that you are looking for me, Tokyo girl?"

"!"

When I look up, Chika-san is in front of me with a big grin in her face…

"I'm was not looking for you. I fact, I forgot you weren't here" I try to deny the fact that I was worried for her.

"Oh, so rude Tokyo girl. Anyways, did you take care of her properly You-chan?"

"Yeah, don't worry Chika-chan! I took care of her like you told me to do so!"

"I wonder what you are implying"

Chika-san gets closer to me and starts looking at my body… I cover in reflect since I start feeling embarrassed since she is staring at me.

"I don't see any marks… You guys are safe, for now"

"Am I not worth of your trust Chika-chan?"

"It's not that You-chan, I just had to check, you now Tokyo girl is mine"

"I know, I know, I'm kidding. Besides, you are the one who needs to cover that"

You-chan points at Chika-san's uniform, her ribbon is not tied properly, her hair is not brushed and her tights are uneven.

"I was in a hurry you know" Chika-san says annoyed as she takes a seat.

"Oh~! Chika-chan I can see a hickey from here" You-san teases her.

"Tch! I even told her to not suck that much. At least she got what she deserved" Chika-san smiles.

"Please tell me that she is fine, I don't want to lose a team member"

You-san ask worried

"Yeah, don't worry, I tried to hold back, but she will be fine. She just needs rest"

"Rest? Chika-san what do you mean by rest?"

"Riko-chan, you are really naïve, don't you?"

"What do you mean You-san?"

"Well… You know… That means Chika-san didn't sleep at all last night…" You-san looks away blushed.

It takes me a couple of minutes to realize what she meant by that… When I understand what she means I glare at Chika-san slightly blushed.

"What's with that look? Perhaps are you jealous, Tokyo girl?"

"I'M NOT!"

How could I be? I mean… She… Chika-san had sex the whole night with a girl… I don't care who Chika-san sleeps with.

"You are too loud, give me a break…" Chika-san yawns.

"You shouldn't have stayed the whole night doing it Chika-chan"

"Hey, it's her fault, not mine. She was horny and she asked for more"

I just stare at her… How can she say that kind of thing like it is nothing.

"Anyways. I'm gonna sleeps through this whole assembly thing, wake me up when it ends" Chika-san yawns again and closes her eyes.

This is unbelievable! Even if You-san told me yesterday that Chika-san will do the same that she did to me to that girl. I only though they will make-out, it never crossed my mind that Chika-san will go all the way with her… And what's worse they had sex the whole night… I look at Chika-san, it is still unbelievable, how can this girl that is sleeping next to me had sex yesterday? And it's not her first time… I can't help myself to think just how many times has she done the same thing over and over again. If Chika-san has done this kind of things in the past, does that mean that You-san too? This is too much for me….

"Please, all students take a seat. Assembly will begin soon"

I look at the front and Kurosawa-senpai is on stage. Well, she is the president of the student council, of course she will have a special position in the school.

"Tch! I would rather die than listen to her" Chika-san sights.

"Chika-san, do you know Kurosawa-senpai?"

"More than I want. I don't really want to talk about that" Chika-san closes her eyes again.

"Riko-chan, you know. In the past Chika-chan and Kurosawa-senpai had… some kind of disagreement and it didn't end well. So please, avoid naming her in front of Chika-chan" You-san explains to me.

"Right… I'll keep it in mind"

So, Chika-san and Kurosawa-senpai doesn't like each other uh? Now I can't even mention Chika-san that Kurosawa-senpai offered me to join the student council. What a waste, I really want to spend more time with her.

"Thank you all for your patience. Morning assembly has begun"

Kurosawa-senpai speaks with a polite tone and bows.

"I'd like to initiate the assembly with one important proble-… An important announcement"

She was going to say problem, didn't she? Why did she stop mid-sentence?

"As some of you may know, Uranohoshi High School is not a popular school, and this year we only made it with the bare minimum of first-years"

That explains the unequal balance of students.

"But, recently we got a sponsor… Or a donator if you want to call it…" Somehow, I think something is weird with Kurosawa-senpai.

"You might have heard the name of this company before, the multi-millionaire chain of hotels, the Ohara company"

Ohara company? I think I've heard the name before a couple of times in Tokyo.

"With their recent help, we can still be working as a school until the next year"

That's something good, but why Kurosawa-senpai looks anxious?

"But, with one condition. Let me introduce our new… Principal…"

Why she sounds defeated?

"Ohara Mari"

Suddenly, the lights go off, and next to Kurosawa-senpai, a person that I've never wanted to see again appears.

"Minna-san Shiny~~~!"

The foreign blonde from yesterday was there, with her high pitch voice.

"Hello Everybody~! I'm your new Principal. Ohara Mari desu~!"

Is this… a nightmare? I look at Kurosawa-senpai. I don't have words to describe how she must feel, but something is certainly wrong with her.

"Mari-san! I told you yesterday that you need to present yourself properly! You are the new Principal"

They know each other?

"But Dia~! That's just boring, I want to make things exciting"

My "Principal" gets closer to Kurosawa-senpai.

"Besides, it's been a while since we were together. Why don't you give me the love that you used to give me"

Now she is hugging Kurosawa-senpai while touching her breast and rubbing her face against Kurosawa-senpai's face.

"Mari-san… I've told you not to do this in front of everybody… Perhaps you've grown so spoiled that you need your training from start"

Kurosawa-senpai looks at her with cold eyes, her voice is neutral and she has a dominant aura surrounding her.

"Yes~! Please, I've been a bad girl. Teach me like the old times~~~!"

And my principal is just…. Overflowing with pure joy that she will be punished…

"You useless Do-M"

"Yes. I'm useless, worthless, hopeless. PUNISH ME DIA~! ❤"

Ohara-san, being at her limit attempts to kiss Kurosawa-senpai, but she pushes her away.

"I have no time for this. And I'm not playing along"

"Oh my… Anyways~!"

Now Ohara-san starts speaking to us, the public.

"Not only I'm your new Principal. But also, I'm a third-year student, so I will be walking through the hallways, so don't hesitate and come and talk to me~! I'm looking for cute girls to talk~!

She is just a completely pervert.

"Oh! And the red-hair from yesterday. I know you are here and I still remember our promise ❤ Come and see me as soon as you can!"

This is the worst! She remembers…

"Hey… Tokyo Girl, what does she means by that?"

Chika-san, who was supposed to be asleep wakes up and looks at me with furious eyes.

"I don't know what she is talking Chika-san, this is the first time I've seen her"

I try to lie.

"Don't screw with me. I know she is referring to you. So, be a nice girl and tell me what the heck does she means"

Chika-san grabs me and starts hurting me.

"Chika-san… it hurts…"

"I DON'T CARE, TELL ME ALREADY"

Her anger and jealousy is evident. I have no choice but to tell her the truth…

"Oh. And one more thing… Kanan if you are here. I'm back and I'm coming for you~! ❤"

Ohara-senpai says one more thing and she calls for a "Kanan" When Chika-san listen to that name, she releases me and looks at Ohara-senpai with furious eyes.

"KANAN!"

The anger and hatred in Chika-san eyes is scary… She is shaking and has her hands in the form of a fist as she looks with hatred at Ohara-senpai. Chika-san is scaring me. I'm scared. This is not the Chika-san I know, something is wrong with her.

"Chika-san…"

* * *

And now I put an unnecessary suspense by stopping right when Chika mentions Kanan. This time it was Mari's turn to appear, as the pervert foreign who wants to bang Riko after their first meet, what a lovely person. Earlier in the chapter there was a YouRiko interaction. I truly hope y'all like it, I'm not a shipper of YouRiko so I was kinda clueless if that scene was good enough or not. Now the way Mari-san appears, yeah, basically it's like in the first season, but this time Riko is the only one who is at the beach at that time. The personality I want to give Mari is the one of a "Horny Onee-san" and now Riko will have to deal with her. Now with Kanan... She will appear, eventually, but not now. Kanan will have an interesting relationship with Chika, that's why Chika got all crazy when Mari mentioned Kanan. And that's all for today. Remember I update every two weeks, or at least I'm trying to. I'll see y'all next time 


	4. Fallen Angel!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yohane Shoukan!

Happy Halloween~! It's not a Halloween special, but hey! it's still a new chapter. Anyways as always, enjoy :3

* * *

"Chika-chan, calm down. We both know she is not here"

You-san tries to calm her down.

"You-chan… She… I remember that Blondie"

"Yeah… I remember her too… She is the one that Kanan-chan used to be friends, right?"

"Yeah, not only that blondie, but the Kurosawa bitch used to play with her"

Did she call Kurosawa-senpai a bitch!? I know she is not in good terms with her… but to go so far as to call her a bitch…

"This is getting troublesome… Why those two are always in my way"

"Chika-chan…"

You-san places her hand in Chika-san's shoulder. Chika-san looks at her.

"Chika-chan, don't worry. I'm here for you. It's going to be ok"

"You-chan… But, those two… and that Kanan… I…"

"You'll be fine. I trust you"

You-san gently kiss Chika-san. I can feel that relaxed Chika-san.

"Thanks, You-chan. That helped a  _lot_ "

"Anything for you Chika-chan"

I start feeling left out… They are talking about something I have no idea about, something that happened way before I came to town. And who is this Kanan? Ohara-senpai, Chika-san and You-san mentioned her…

"Eh… Who is this Kanan…?

Suddenly they get quiet and they stare at me. You-san looks like she wants to say something, but she stops and looks at Chika-san instead. I realize that I asked something that I shouldn't ask. Chika-san looks intensely at me, she takes her moment to reply, she puts her hand on my shoulder and quietly she says

"You don't need to worry about that, Tokyo Girl"

"But Chika-san I…"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing important but…"

"But…?"

"If you ever listen to someone mentioning that name, or someone responds to that name, get away from that place"

"Why?"

"For your safety…."

I can't comprehend that at all. Is Kanan-san a bad person? I don't want to see Chika-san like that again, so I might just follow her advice and never get close to Kanan-san.

"Mari-san, be quiet"

"But Dia I-"

"I said be _quiet"_

I return my attention to the stage and it seems that Ohara-senpai and Kurosawa-senpai stopped fighting.

"Those are all the announcements for today, thanks for your patient, return to your classes and have a good day"

Kurosawa-senpai bows and walks away while Ohara-senpai follows her from behind with a grin in her face.

We return to classes and everything return to normal. During class Chika-san was very quiet, when I turned around to take a quick peek at her, she was sleeping. I look at You-san and she only smiles. Well, Chika-san herself stated that she didn't had enough sleep last night… My heart aches, why I feel jealous? I know that Chika-san had a very special relationship with You-san, I have seen them kissing a lot of time. But whenever I think about her and a different girl making out and what's worse, Chika-san having sex with that girl. I feel… It's better if I don't think about that. It's not good to me… It's lunch time, I wonder if I'll be the errand girl again.

"Chika-san wake up…."

I try to wake up Chika-san.

"Chika-chan, it's lunch time"

You-san tries to wake her up.

"Mmmmnnn. 5 more minutes…."

"Well, that's Chika-chan for you" You-san makes a wry smile.

"Should I get her some juice?"

"That's a good idea Riko-chan! Should I go with you?"

"Maybe not. If Chika-san wakes up and we are not around she might get angry"

"I see, you are right"

"Then, I'll be back, do you want one as well You-san?"

"Yes please, and thank you"

I walk towards the vending machine. But this time Ruby-chan was not there, it's a shame that I didn't get to talk with her. On my way back I was thinking that I as unlucky that I didn't had a chance to talk with Ruby-chan, but instead something even worse happened.

"Hey… Why don't we go somewhere with less people around?"

In front of me, I saw Ohara-senpai hitting on a second-year student. For my own safety I should just turn around and pretend that I didn't saw her, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry Principal, but I have to see my friends and have lunch"

"Don't worry~! If you have time and you ever feel lonely, you know where to find me"

"Yes. I'll keep that in mind"

The girls bow and goes away. That's when our eyes meet.

"OH MY~!" Ohara-senpai skips in joy and comes running towards me.

"This is a blessing~! To find you so quickly~!"

"Hi…."

"What's the matter, why you are not happy?"

"It's not that emmm… Principal Ohara"

"Mmm I love how you say it, but I think we are more intimate than that, you can call me by my name"

"Are you sure? You are the Principal and I should address you properly…"

"You are such a good girl, Redhead, but I really want you to say my name, pretty please" Ohara-senpai makes the same puppy eyes that she did back on stage to Kurosawa-senpai.

"Fine… If you say so… Mari-senpai"

"YES~! THIS IS IT~! HOW CUTE~!"

She embraces me in a passionate hug, the sudden contact catch me off guard and Mari-senpai took advantage of that and I felt a few touches here and there.

"Mari-senpai, stop!"

"I'm sorry. I was super happy. You are so cute, hey… Now that I think of it. What's your name?"

"We should have started from there…"

"Aww come on~! We are friends now~! I just need to know your name"

"Sakurauchi Riko"

"Marvelous~! That's a wonderful name, it fits you perfectly"

"Thanks Mari-senpai…"

"So, Riko… Do you remember our promise?"

That's it. I'm done so. This is what she wanted.

"Mmmm… I don't…" I try to avoid the subject.

"Don't try to lie to your Principal, or you may get a special detention after class"

She gets closer to me and lifts my chin upward. This is bad…

"I…Didn't mean…"

"Riko, I know you are not a bad girl… But look how cute you are right now… It turns me on"

Mari-senpai gets even more closer to me and whispers in my ear.

"Nee. Why don't we get out of here and go to my office in private?"

This is too much… I can't resist, at this rate… I might just agree with her…

"I… Well…"

"Come on Riko, I know you want it. I want  _you_. You want  _me_ "

She starts rubbing my back… She… I…

"Excuse me, Mari-san. But didn't I mentioned something about excessive contact with your students"

Mari-senpai stops what she is doing and freezes. Behind her I can feel a cold aura…

"So, Mari-san. Do you mind me to explain this?"

Behind her, it was Kurosawa-senpai. Glaring at her demanding an explanation. Mari-senpai just stood there, froze.

"You won't talk…? You are even in a worse state than I thought… Maybe I should make you open your mouth… Like the old times"

Mari-senpai snapped and for a few seconds I saw her grin. She turned around and….

"YES~! PLEASE~! DIA, I'M A BAD GIRL"

Mari-senpai tries to hug Kurosawa-senpai.

"I knew that will work"

She hits Mari-senpai in her forehead and comes to me.

"Are you ok… Ara! Riko-san" She smiles when she sees me.

"Good afternoon, Kurosawa-senpai" Immediately I bow.

"You don't need to be that formal. Besides, I owe you an apology in behalf of Mari-san…" She coldly glares at her.

"No. You don't need to do that Kurosawa-senpai" I try to convince her.

"You are such a good girl, Riko-san. I love it"

"Hey! It's not fair. Dia, call me a good girl too"

"Shut up Mari-san"

"Yes…"

"Anyways, Riko-san are you ok? Did that pervert did something funny to you?"

"I'm fine… Mari-senpai was just talking with me…"

"Riko…"

"Please, Riko-san, don't try to cover. I won't get mad. Mari-san deserves her punishment for threatening a student. And it's even worse if that student was you, Riko-san" She gives me a chivalrous smile.

"Kurosawa-senpai…" I blush.

"Dia, you know Riko?"

"I should be the one asking that. Riko-san, how come you know this useless pervert?"

"Well… It was yesterday…"

I explain every detail of how I meet Mari-senpai to Kurosawa-senpai. Of course, I didn't mention the part that I promised to fondle her breast and satisfy her needs.

"So that happened… In any case, you have my gratitude Riko-san. Thanks for helping her" She bows.

"Oh please, don't do that. I was just doing trying to help her"

"Dia… You are being overly nice with Riko… Perhaps you…"

"Don't say any further if you know what is good for you"

"Mari-senpai, it's not what you think. Yesterday, Kurosawa-senpai invited me to join the Student Council"

"Oh~! So that happened"

"So, Riko-san. Do you have an answer now?"

"I'm really sorry, but I'm still thinking"

"There is no rush. My room is always welcome for you"

"What about me Dia?"

"You shut up. We need to talk later about your future behavior"

"What a waste…"

"If you excuse us, Riko-san. I need to re-educate this worthless person we have for Principal" She bows.

"Ciao Riko~! I'm looking forward to our next meeting. And don't forget our promise~!" She blows me a kiss.

I bow at them and I wait for them to depart. I'm saved. Thanks God Kurosawa-senpai came in the right moment. Mari-senpai was really persuading and I was about to agree with her and go to her office… I don't even want to think what she would have done to me in that place, or what's worse. What Chika-san could have done to me if she knows that I was with her. While I was thinking about that I end up in a part of the building that I did have not idea. It was just a hallway with a lot of rooms. There were no students in this part of the building. I was lost, and I panicked. How I'm supposed to find my way? Maybe I should enter one of the class and see if someone is there…

"Hello…"

The first classroom I enter was empty. The second and third was empty too. Until I get to the fourth one…

"Hel-!"

Someone grabs me from the inside.

"Shut-up"

The person that pulled me says that in a demanding voice.

"Uh? Who the heck are you? Why are you here?"

In front of me I have a girl that is almost my height with bright pink eyes, blue hair with a bun and… A feather!?

"Hey. Answer me!'

I can feel she is getting pissed off, but how I'm supposed to answer while she is covering my mouth?

"Oh! Right…. Better?"

"Yeah… Thanks"

She gets closer to me. I can feel her eyes gazing mine, looking directly at me. I didn't notice it before, but she is good looking.

"So? Why did you disturb my summoning?"

"Summoning?"

"Yeah… Look at it!"

She points towards the ground. I see a weird pentagram and some… candles?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you… I just got lost"

"Lost? A second-year student? Don't make me laugh"

She points at my ribbon-tie and smirks.

"I just transferred here. So that makes us equal. Miss first-year"

I point at her yellow ribbon-tie.

"Eh. You got the guts to point at a fallen angel"

"Fallen angel….?"

What does she mean by that?

"It seems that you lack the knowledge. I don't blame you"

"I don't really follow you… But, aren't you Ruby-chan's friend?"

Her surprise didn't go unnoticed by me when I named Ruby-chan.

"It seems that you are acquittance with my newest little demon"

"Little demon? Ruby-chan? She is far away from that description"

"Ufufufu. It's because she hasn't fall from grace… Don't worry  _I'll teach her"_

I did not like the way she said that… I remembered me of Mari-san.

"Ruby-chan is innocent, look I don't know if you are threating her or something, but you must stop!"

"Hey. Don't get the wrong idea. She is with me by her own volition, and it's not only her. I have Zuramaru too"

She points at me and smiles.

"Even so! You must not pervert a young girl like Ruby-chan!"

"We have the same age! She is old enough for that!"

She starts getting pissed off.

"Have you not seen how innocent she is!? You must stop etto… You name was…"

I take a minute to remembering her name. I remember that Ruby-chan mentioned it.

"Ah yes. Yoshiko-chan"

As soon as I say that name a sudden force push me towards the wall and she throws a punch to the wall next to my face.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME LIKE THAT"

Her eyes are full of anger and she is pushing her body next to me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LEARNED THAT. BY DON'T EVER MENTION THAT NAME"

She looks at me with fierce and her pink eyes looks full of hatred.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Ara... Are you scared...?"

She touches my lips.

"There is no need to be scared. Nee… now that I look at you, you are quite attractive…"

She grabs my hair and plays with it while she moves her finger from my lips to my neck. What's this!? How am I being dominated by a first year. She is not Chika-san!

"Why you make such a painful expression? I'm not complaining, it suits you… Riri"

"Riri!?"

"Yes… You are so beautiful… Nee, Riri. Don't you want to fall from grace with me?"

She gets closer to my ear and whispers that. I make a quiet moan and I pull her closer. I can feel her body pressing against mine. Her leg in between mines. One of her arm against the wall… This... This is a kabedon! The finger that was on my neck is now lifting my chin. I meet her gaze, her eyes so outstanding, gazing on my body. Her devious and mischievous smile. Her bright pink lips… I… She starts getting closer to me. In reflex I close my eyes and prepare myself to meet her lips. Our lips connect… A warm sensation filling my insides… She is lifting my chin. Her leg pressed against me… Her whole body pressed against mine…. We slowly separate from each other, leaving a small thread of saliva that connects us. I feel weak and I look directly into her eyes.

"Here, Riri"

She slowly unties here ribbon-tie and points at her collarbone. At first, I don't understand what she means, but a look at her lustful eyes gives me an idea. I approach her slowly and when I'm about to bite her…

"We are back"

"We have your strawberry milk zura"

With a quick movement, she ties her ribbon again and moves away from me. The persons who entered the classroom are Ruby-chan and a girl smaller than her but with bigger breast.

"Yohane-chan, we are ba- Riko-Oneechan!"

Ruby-chan notices me and her dim green eyes suddenly turned bright. She comes quickly at me and hugs me.

"Hey Ruby-chan"

I slowly pat her head. I receive a couple of fiery stares from the two other girls.

"Ohhh. So, you really  _are_  acquittanced with my little demon"

"Of course Yohane-chan! She is  _my_  Riko-Oneechan"

"My, why you didn't mention that Riri?"

Is she going to keep me calling like that? Well I'm not against it, it's better than "Tokyo Girl"

"I was trying to tell you that. But then you…" I blush, and I look at her, she averts her gaze from mine and has a slight blush.

"Well, then it can't be helped"

"Riko-Oneechan, what does she mean?"

"It's nothing Ruby-chan"

"Say, why Riko-Oneechan is here?"

"Well, you see… I got lost"

"Is that so…? Do you want Ruby and Hanamaru-chan show you the way back?"

"Yes, please"

"Then let's go"

"Wait. Ruby, Zuramaru, wait outside. I still need to talk something with Riri"

"Eh? What do you need?"

"Just wait. Now, Ruby, Zuramaru"

"Yes, let's go Hanamaru-chan"

"Yes zura!"

Ruby-chan and the girl apparently named Hanamaru-chan leave the room. Leaving me alone with… Yohane-chan?

"So… What else do you need?" I try to hide my embarrassment and excitement for being left alone with her again.

"Before you leave, Riri, we need to formalize the contract"

"Contract? What do you mean?"

"This"

She pushes me towards the wall again. She licks her lips as she starts unbuttoning my uniform.

"Hey… Wait… Yoshi-"

"Don't end that word, if you know what it's good for you"

She places her hand over my mouth, while with her other hand she pulls over my ribbon-tie.

"Hang on a sec, Riri. It may hurt"

Without I'm able to ask I feel a sudden contact in my skin followed by a slightly exciting pain in my neck. When I try to look down, she is biting my neck. I let out a moan… I try to make her stop, but she only goes deeper, unable to fight back I just let her do what she wants while I enjoy painful pleasure.

"You… Are incredible, Riri"

She looks at me directly at my eyes while she smirks, my own blood in her lips. Suddenly I feel the impulse to kiss her.

"Yo…Yocchan"

I moan what I think it was my attempt to call her. Her eyes widen and a big smiles forms.

"What's that!? I love it! Riri!"

She hugs me. I pull her closer and without thinking  _I_  kiss her, she reciprocates the kiss. A weird sensation and the taste of my own blood is in our kiss. We stay like that for a couple of seconds until I separate from her.

"I think I should go. They might get worried"

"I don't mind if they see"

"I do!" I blush. She looks at me and laughs.

"Now we have a contract, Riri. Don't even think of breaking it or this Fallen Angel will cast a curse over you"

"I'll come by and visit from time to time. Is that good?"

"Fine by me"

She kisses me in the cheek. I wave good-bye and I exit the classroom.

"Sorry for the wait"

"Riko-Oneechan, what did you talked with Yoshi—I mean Yohane-chan?"

"Ah… Well, she wanted to make sure I come here to visit from time to time"

"Really!? Will you come here and play with Ruby!"

Her eyes widen while she asks me. I can't say no to her.

"Yes. Whenever I have time I'll come and play with you"

"Yei~! Thank you, Riko-Oneechan"

We continue walking and talking until we reach the main hallway.

"I think I can find my own way from here"

"Sure. You have to come by next time, Riko-Oneechan!"

"I will. See you later guys"

Ruby-chan and her friend, Hanamaru-chan bows. I wave at them and I make my way towards the classroom. While I was walking towards the classroom I was thinking in my "first meeting" with Yoshiko-chan. That meeting between us is like the one I had with Chika-san… Or maybe even better… Before I could think further about it I collided again with another student. This time we didn't fell, since she was able to react quickly and hold me before my fall.

"Oh. Hey, you ok?" She asks worried.

"Yes, thanks to you" I bow to her.

"You were lucky it was me. Pay attention while you walk here, even if we don't have that many students it seems someone is colliding recently in these hallways"

"Yes. I'll keep that in mind" I think that person is me… Every time I walk in these hallways I end up jumping on someone.

"Well, see you around" She winks and waves goodbye.

I bow at her. What a good senpai, her long ponytail was gorgeous, and her deep blue hair was outstanding. Even I could tell she had a fabulous body just by looking at her, even if she was wearing her school uniform, the lines of her breast and waist were there. It's a shame that I didn't asked her name.

When I enter my classroom, I see You-san poking Chika-san's cheeks, the later doesn't seem to mind, not even pay attention to her. Is she really that tired? Maybe she should not have… sex… the whole night….

"I'm back" I announce myself.

"Hey, welcome back Riko-chan" You-san greets me.

"Hey…." Chika-san half-asleep replies.

"Here, I have the drinks"

I open the drink for Chika-san and I give it to her. As soon as she drinks she starts feeling better.

"Ahhh. As always orange juice is the best! Good job Tokyo Girl"

She gives me her thumbs-up.

"No problem. You guys really like orange juice, don't you?"

"Well. The mikans in Uchiura are famous, so we grow up used to eating them a lot" You-san explains.

"Yeah. They have a delicious taste, you should come to my house one day, I'll let you eat my special stack" Chika-san says.

"Probably one of these days…"

This is the first time a friend of mine invite me to come over… Well, it's my neighbor, but still that's something!

"Hey, speaking of which… Tokyo Girl. Come here"

"Eh?"

I get closer to Chika-san. She moves my hair, and looks directly at my skin, my neck to be exact…

"Can you explain me the meaning of this…?"

She takes out a mirror from her pocket at I see that my neck has a hickey, bright red, and the mark of Yoshiko's teeth are there too.

"Hey. I'm super pissed off right now. So you should explain yourself now"

Chika-san demands.

"I… Well…"

"TCH! Whatever"

She releases me and sits in her desk, taking long deep sips from her orange juice.

"Chika-san… I'm sorry"

I go to my seat and I start drinking my juice too, slowly and carefully. You-san comes next to me and puts her hand in my shoulder. I look at her and she gently smiles at me. That makes me feel a little bit better. She slowly removes her hands and goes to Chika-san and they start talking. I prefer to not pay attention to them and let them be. I think Chika-san doesn't want to talk with me and I don't want to upset her more than she is right now. I look at the window while I think if I regret what I did with Yoshiko-chan… I'm sorry, Chika-san. But I can't tell you what I promised with her. And to be honest with myself. I don't regret a single bit of my actions with Yoshiko-chan. She just felt so damn good and I would do it again if I can. I just hope that my relationship with Chika-san doesn't change.


	5. Bedroom Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika visits Riko's bedroom and sexy things happens.

Lunch is over, and Chika-san still won’t even bother to look at me. She is still mad at me because I have a hickey and I don’t want to tell her how I got it. I should be the one mad at her! She had sex with a girl that I don’t know the whole night yesterday… It’s not use, for some reason I don’t want Chika-san to be mad at me, yet I don’t want to tell her what I did with Yoshiko-chan.

“Riko-chan…”

I turn around and You-san is whispering my name. In her hand she has a piece of paper and she gives it to me. I hesitate to open it, but I end up opening anyways.

“ _You are worried about Chika-chan being mad at you, right?”_

I’m not! Well… I…

“ _I don’t want to piss her off”_

I return the paper to her. After I give her the paper I look at Chika-san. She is sleeping in her desk. Is she really that tired? Did she really endure the whole night… Sakurauchi Riko! Don’t think about that. What are you? A perv like Mari-san? When I notice I have that piece of paper in my desk again.

“ _Don’t worry about her, she is just jealous, but she won’t say that. Don’t worry leave everything in my hands!”_

Jealous? That Chika-san? Maybe You-san is just confusing jealousy with possessiveness. Anyways I should reply to her.

“ _Thanks, You-san. I appreciate your help, but why are you helping me? You said you wanted Chika-san for yourself…”_

 I know I should not ask this question, but I can’t help and wonder why? She said yesterday that she won’t lose to me and she would have Chika-san for herself…

“ _I know I said that, but Riko-chan, I care for Chika-chan’s happiness. That’s why I want to help you and… I also care about you. So don’t overthink this, it’s just my way to help my friends”_

And that’s what she says. Thanks, You-san. I’m happy that I have you as a friend… School is over and now it’s time for You-san to help me with Chika-san.

“Chika-chan. Hey, wake up, class is over”

“Mnnn? Already?”

“Yes, it’s time to go home”

“Sure, let’s go You-chan and…”

Chika-san stops mid-sentence and she looks at me. I can tell she is still mad at me.

“I guess you have to come as well”

She throws those harsh words at me…

“Chika-chan… You see, today I have practice”

“Eh!? Why you didn’t tell me!”

Chika-san is in her aggressive mode.

“You were sleeping the whole day”

“Tch! Fine, go ahead”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow, Chika-chan, Riko-chan”

“Yeah, later’

“See you tomorrow, You-san”

Yes! That’s perfect You-san. That’s a good excuse! I hope it just works…

“So… Should we go now?”

“Don’t talk to me. I’m still mad at you, but…”

“But?”

“Just shut up and let’s go”

She starts walking away. Even if we have to walk home together that doesn’t mean that she will be happy or anything, at least she talked to me this time… We go outside of our school and we start walking towards our home. She taker her distance with me and she walks ahead of me… Should I try to call her out? Or just go to her side? Let’s try with the latter. I speed up my pace and I try to walk the same pace she does, when she notices that I’m next to her, she starts walking faster. I do the same and she keeps speeding up her pace… This is dumb, I’m not playing the same game as her, it’s time for plan number 2.

“Chika-san”

No response.

“Chika-san!”

“…”

“Chika-san…”

“…”

“Chik-”

“Can you just shut up?

“But…”

“I just wanna get home, ok? Hurry up and cut the chatter”

She resumes her walk… Now it just got worse, she is really pissed off now… I’m sorry You-san, the opportunity you gave me was for nothing. I think I should just tell her the truth, but if I do that. What is she going to do to Yoshiko-chan? Is she going to fight her? Probably she would, and I don’t want that. I don’t want to see Yoshiko-chan or Chika-san fighting. Before I notice we arrive our homes. Chika-san stopped.

“Chika-san?”

I try to call her out.

“I’ll wait…”

“Wait? For what?”

“Wait until you get home safe”

“Safe? What do you mean, we live next to each other”

“I don’t care, just go home”

She says that with a caring tone… Even if she is not looking at me, I can still feel her kindness.

“Thank you, Chika-san”

“Hurry up and leave...”

I walk towards her… I don’t know what I’m doing, but I know that I want to show my affection to her, and how much I’m grateful to her, but…

“Riko-chan? And Chika-chan too”

My Mom is getting out of my house with a grocery bag and her keys.

“Mom? Are you going somewhere?”

“Yes. I have to buy something for dinner tonight”

“Is that so… Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, I’m fine, you are with Chika-chan right now anyways”

“Good afternoon Okaa-san”

Chika-san starts her act of a good girl again in front of my mother.

“Hello Chika-chan. How are you today?”

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. I only need rest”

Chika-san gives the brightest smile she has made today. How can she be such a good actor in front of Mom?

“I have an idea. Chika-chan, if is ok with you. Do you want to eat dinner with us?”

“Eh!?” I can’t help myself…

“You don’t want to be more time with your friend, Riko-chan?”

“It’s not that… But Chika-san is really tired and…”

“It’s ok. Thanks, Okaa-san. I’ll take your offer”

“Perfect! Why don’t you girls go inside and wait for me until I’m done with the groceries?”

“Yes Mom…”

“Thanks, Okaa-san”

Chika-san and I go inside my house.

“Sorry for the interruption”

“I don’t how you do it” I glare at her.

 “Do what?” She asks ironically.

“That good girl act”

“I told you before. I’m a good girl” She smirks.

“Anyways, are you sure, do you really want to stay?”

“Yeah, I already promised your Mom”

“You should call your home at least”

“You are right. Let me send a text to my sister…”

“I’m going up and change my clothes”

“Wait. I want to go too!”

“What? No! I need to change” I suddenly blush.

“And? We are both girls”

She is right but….

“Still I need my privacy!”

“I want to see your room!”

“You saw it last time”

“That was from the window. I could barely see your room, and the only thing I had in mind was you in your lingerie”

“DON’T MENTION THAT!!!” Now I know for sure that my face is red…

“So, can I go?”

“Fine… Let’s go”

Somehow. I end up agreeing with her and now I’m walking with her towards my room. In a second thought. We just had a normal conversation and she wasn’t angry at all! This is an improvement. Maybe my Mom’s suggestion was not bad at all.

“Hey, Tokyo Girl. What’s in that room?”

She points to the room that is farthest from the hallway…

“Ah… That room…”

I don’t what to think about that… We still haven’t unpacked all the things from Tokyo and in there we have something that I don’t want to talk about, but how should I explain this to her…

“Is something wrong? Do you have something in there that you don’t want to talk about?”

“No, it’s not that, but… You know we just moved, so that room is a warehouse at the moment.”

“I see. Well, let’s go to your room”

I’m glad she didn’t ask further. Now we are standing in front of the door of my room. I hesitate for a moment…

“What’s the problem now Tokyo girl?”

“Well… You see…”

There is now way I will tell her my problem, it’s embarrassing.

“Speak up. Can’t hear you”

“I….”

“Just move already”

“I’ve never invited a friend to come over to my room!”

Ah… I said it…

“…”

“…”

Why I don’t see any reaction coming from her?

“Chika-san…”

“HAHAHAHA. That’s it? That’s so childish”

I blush from embarrassment.

“Don’t say it! You see, that’s why I did not wanted you to come over…”

“Hey, don’t be like that. What’s the problem? We are both girls, and we are way closer than regular friends. I don’t see the problem”

“That might be true but… It’s still the first time I do this… and my room is messy”

“Messy? You? I didn’t think you were that kind of person”

“I’m not like that! But I still have some boxes here and there…”

“It can’t be that bad. Please, let me in, do it for me”

Chika-san looks at me with puppy eyes and gets closer, since I’m a bit taller than her I can see her big, round eyes looking at me, she makes an innocent smile that makes me blush. Why I’m so weak against her?

“Fine… You can come in”

“Thank you, Tokyo Girl”

She hugs me, and I reciprocate the hug. After a couple of seconds, we separate. I take a deep breath before opening the door.

“Come in…”

“Hai, hai”

She takes a step in, I follow her from behind. She is now standing in the middle of my room, looking everywhere. I feel the blood rushing my cheeks.

“So… How is it?”

“It’s not that messy, sure, there are some boxes here and there, but not that bad” She smiles.

“Thank you…”

“OH~! I can see my room from here~!”

She rushes to the window.

“You think I can make it from here?”

“That’s dangerous! Don’t even attempt it”

“You are boring… I really wanna go”

“You might get hurt”

“Oh! So, you don’t want to see me hurt?”

“I didn’t say that!” I avert my gaze. She gets closer.

“If I get hurt, will you take care of me?”

“I… Don’t see the problem…”

“How lovely. I love you even more”

“Lo-love me!?” I get flustered.

“Look at you. You got red! I think is even redder than your hair” She starts laughing.

“Mou… Don’t tease me” I walk towards my closet to look for fresh clothing.

“Your bed looks fluffy…”

“Don’t sit on it unless you change your cloths”

“But I don’t have clothes here”

“Then don’t do it!”

“Well… You said sit… So…”

When I turn around I see Chika-san sleeping in my bed.

“Hey!”

“Ah… So good, is the bed new?”

“Yes, it’s brand new, now get off it!”

“Ah…*sniff* *sniff*… It has your scent…”

Chika-san buries her face in my pillow.

“Don’t smell it!” Seriously, she just makes me blush and makes my heart race.

“I could sleep forever here… With your scent…”

“Chika-san…”

She turns around and looks at me, then she pats the border of my bed.

“Why don’t you join me?” Her eyes have a slightly hint of lust, but her warm smiles makes me thinks it twice.

“Mmmm”

“I won’t do anything. Just come and sit here. It feels good”

Hesitantly I walk towards the edge of the bed and I sit there. Chika-san behind me.

“Like this…?”

“I want to see you, look over here” Her voice is purring, just like Mari-san does.

“I think this is enough. I should change” If I do what she says, I might fall into her game. When I try to stand up I feel her body pressed against mine.

“Nee… Why don’t we chill for a moment…” She whispers in my ear while she has her whole body pressed against my back. I can feel the sensation of her breast and her warmth.

“Chika-san…. I…”

“You don’t wanna?”

The pressing turns into a hug from behind, her face in my shoulder.

“I want you right now”

Her warm breath in my ear. She is hugging me from behind… I turn my face to look at her. Her bright red eyes pierce my soul. I… Without thinking twice I slowly approach her face, placing my lips in hers. She reciprocates the kiss and I can feel her arm surrounding my head. Pulling me closer to her. I search for her free hand and we intertwine our hands. Our kiss becomes rougher from her parts. Our tongues playing with each her, exploring each other mouth. Our intense kissing produces lewd sounds of our saliva and moans. Somehow from the intense pleasure I end up against the wall. Chika-san in front of me. We continue kissing until she separates… I don’t want her to stop!

She stares at me for a couple of seconds, with a mix of lust and regret.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure if I want to continue”

“Why not… I- I’m not against it” I bite my lower lip.

“I’m still mad… you know…” She touches where I have the hickey Yoshiko-chan left on my neck.

“Don’t worry about it… It’s nothing”

“It’ is something for me. You are mine and only mine. I should be the only one having you” She gets closer to me.

“Then you can have me. You can… Here….” I untie my ribbon and I show her my exposed neck.

“Leave your mark here… Let me feel that I’m yours” I point towards my neck just like Yoshiko-chan did.

In a blink I can feel a sharp pain in my neck, Chika-san is biting my neck with force. I let out a loud moan from the pleasure, she is being forceful, In my attempt to feel more pleasure I pull her closer to her, making her teeth go deeper in my skin. The sensation is so good that I can stop moaning and whispering Chika-san name in a lewd way. She stops biting me and starts licking the stops. I feel the warm sensation of her tongue licking my neck, the new sensation drives me crazy. Now she starts kissing it, small and quick peeks she goes all the way from that part to the part that Yoshiko-chan was.

“Chika-san…?”

“I’m gonna let her know that _you are mine”_

Again, she starts biting my neck, just where the hickey that Yoshiko-chan made. But she is even rougher now, more forceful, she sucks my skin harder than before. With all my will force I try to unbutton her uniform. She doesn’t seem to mind and when she notices it she gives me more pleasure by biting and sucking harder. When she stops she starts giving me kisses all over the place in a possessive way. She looks at me and starts kissing me. I’m against the wall while she presses her body against mine. The flavor of my own blood, even if I hated it the first time, now it turns me own. I start kissing and sucking her lips, trying to remove any trace of my blood from her lips. She starts moaning and I moan too.

“Can I take it off?”

She points at my messy uniform. Unable to speak I just nod. She slowly takes off my uniform. Leaving me in front of her with only my bra. I can feel she got flustered by looking at me without shirt. Even if it’s not her first time, having me closer than before sure did an effect to her. She starts kissing my chest area, and moves to my right side. It seems that she has a preference in that side.

“Chika-san… Let me take of yours too…” I whisper to her weakly.

She stops for a second… And she hesitates for a moment, before she is able to give me a response I speak.

“Please… Chika-san. I want to make you feel good”

She looks away and she gets red.

“Tch… Why you have to be so damn sexy”

And slowly she takes her shirt off too. I noticed it before and I felt it, but now that I look at her body, I can tell that her breast is really well developed, but…

“You…”

I point at some marks in her skin.

“It’s from yesterday… I told her to stop, but it felt good and… yeah”

So that girl from yesterday left her mark in her body too. Although you can barely see it, it’s there and _I don’t like it_.

Without asking for her permission. I focus my attention on the stops that she is marked.

“Hey… Wait! Tokyo girl…”

But her voice is weak, and she starts to moan. She has three spots. One above her left breast, one in the middle of her chest and one in the collarbone. I go for the one in the collarbone. Giving small bites and sucking lightly. I can tell that she is feeling good since she moans, and she pulls my face closer. After I make sure _my_ mark is bigger I move to the next spot, I go in the middle and when I start biting it I can feel a pain in my back. She is scratching my back with her nails, going deeper as I bite. We both moan from the pleasure until I make sure her mark is gone and it’s replaced from mine. Now I go on the one on her left breast. I start slowly, the soft sensation of her breast drives me crazy. My quick kisses make her giggles. This sensation is so good!

“Hey… Stop… If you keep doing it… I”

She moans.

“Chika-san, your breast feels good… They are big.”

“Stop it… Or… I…”

Suddenly she pushes me. I’m now on the bottom and she is on top of me. Her breast all over my face.

“Now… There is no going back”

She takes off my bra and left my breast exposed to her. She looks at them and smiles.

“You are cute”

I blush.

“Don’t stare… it’s embarrassing”

“But I love that expression of yours”

And she starts biting them. She bites my nipple and with her free hand she plays with the other. The new sensation it’s too much for me that I let out the loudest moan I can. She twitches and starts going faster. She keeps sucking on my breast until she starts going down and down… She stops at my skirt.

“Can I go further?”

She asks. In the heat of the moment I’m unable to think straight and I nod.

“Then…”

But.

“Riko-chan. Chika-chan. I’m home”

I listen the voice of my Mom calling us from downstairs.

“Crap” We both say at the same time.

We look at each other and laugh.

“Guess we got interrupted”

“Don’t be so careless! What if she enters now. I can’t explain to her what we are doing”

“Fine…”

She gets off me and looks for her shirt. I look for mine too. While I’m putting it on, I look at her again. I blush, and I look away. I can’t believe what I was doing with her just a minute ago… And what feels worse… Is that I want to finish what we started.

* * *

Uff. That was a ride. I just love ChikaRiko and I wanted to write lemon of them as soon as possible. Did y'all liked it? I know that they didn't go all the way, but hey, at least they did something. I don't know if I should do a YouRiko next chapter of make the "plot" go forward. Riko still needs to interact with Hanamaru and Kanan. So probably I'll go for the "plot" It's been a while since I wrote my last lemon that I think it's not good enough, and it's kinda messy, but I hope you give it an opportunity. As always thank you for reading this far and I'll see y'all next time 

 


	6. Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finds out what Chika and Riko did in Riko's bedroom. What will she do about it?

“How do I look?”

Chika-san shown me her “attempt” to put her uniform on again. She is not even trying to hide the fact that we were making-up.

“Let me help you with your ribbon”

I get closer to her and I put her ribbon correctly.

“You are not going to fool my Mom if you wear your ribbon and uniform like that”

“And you should hide the marks in your neck with your hair”

She touches my neck and I blush.

“And whose fault, is it?”

“Yours for being so damn sexy”

“Flirting will get you nowhere… We should get going”

I turn around and she stops me by grabbing my hand.

“Wait”

“Now what? My Mom is waiting”

She hugs me and kiss me in the lips. I reciprocate her kiss. But I stop her.

“We should get going”

“I don’t wanna. I want to be here with you”

The sudden confession makes me blush.

“We can continue… Later”

I turn around. I don’t want her to see me blushing.

“You mean it”

She hugs me from behind.

“Totally”

“Can’t wait”

She gently kisses me in the neck. I open the door and we go downstairs. My Mom is in the living room waiting for us.

“What took you girls so long?”

“Well…” I don’t know what to say.

“Sorry, I fell asleep and I have trouble waking up”

Chika-san manages to give that excuse.

“Don’t worry about that Chika-san. I’m going to start cooking. You guys can watch the tv”

“Thanks Mom”

I wait for her to walk away and I look at Chika-san.

“Nice one”

“I’ve been using a lot of excuses for a while when I’m about to get catch up”

Chika-san smirks proudly.

“I don’t want to hear about it”

I fake my jealousy.

“Aw. Come on, they were nothing like you”

She gets closer to me.

“Ora! Not in the living room. My Mom is in the kitchen”

“As long as you don’t raise your voice…”

“No, I told you before, we can finish later”

“Fine…” She pouts defeated

“Seriously, just how horny you are?”

“It’s your fault Tokyo girl. And I know you want to continue as much as I do”

“That…”

I walk towards the couch and I turn on the tv. I don’t want to deal with Chika-san.

“You are not going to deny it?”

“…”

I pretend that I’m not listening to her.

“Tch! Whatever”

She sits next to me. Really close. I look at her and she smiles. What is she planning to do? Now, her hand is softly stroking my thigh, before I let out a sudden gasp, Chika-san manages to cover my mouth with her hand.

“Shhh…”

She starts going faster and going under my skirt. I look towards the kitchen. It seems my Mom is still cooking, and she is not paying attention to us. Chika-san keeps teasing me for a while until my Mom call us.

“You girls go and wash your hands. Food is almost done”

“Hai~!”

Chika-san stops.

“Yes…”

We go to the bathroom and we wash our hands. When we enter the kitchen, we see 3 plates serve with curry and rice.

“You cook curry?”

I ask her.

“Why not? Curry is a nice family dinner”

“Thanks Okaa-san”

Chika-san is the first one to start eating.

“Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?”

Chika-san looks at me confused. This girl is helpless.

“Itadakimasu”

“Oh, right… Itadakimasu”

We start eating our curry. As expected from my Mom. Her cook is absolutely delicious. I look at Chika-san, it seems she is enjoying the food too. My Mom takes a seat with us.

“Did you like the curry, Chika-chan?” My Mom asks.

“Yeah, it’s delicious, thanks Okaa-san”

“I’m glad that you liked it. So, Chika-chan. I have to ask you something”

“Yeah?”

“Who talked to who first? You, or perhaps my shy Riko-chan?”

“MOM!” Why does she ask does kind of things!?

“Riko-chan, you never talk to me about this stuff. I was worried that you will have a bad time making friends here, but when you told me you made friends on your first day I was proud”

“Mom, please, stop” She is just embarrassing me in front of Chika-san. I nervously look at her, Chika-san still eating her curry, not paying attention to the conversation, she stops and thinks for a second.

“I think it was me… No wait, was it you when you greeted me when you took your seat? Mmmm. Oh well, I forgot”

And that’s her honest answer…

“Well. I’m happy that you girls are getting along. Please I leave in your care my Riko-chan, Chika-chan”

“Mom…”

I blush. I know my Mom’s intentions are just pure friendship, but my relationship with Chika-san is far from a regular friendship.

“Don’t worry Okaa-san. I’ll keep her safe”

And thus Chika-san finish her dinner while saying that she will keep me safe. But, safe from who?

“If you girls are done with the food you can leave it in the sink. I’ll take care of it”

“Thanks Mom”

We go back to the living room. We start watching the tv.

“Ah~! I’m full”

“You really liked it, don’t you?”

“Yeah, your Mom is the best. I should come over more often”

“Please don’t”

“Ehh? Why not. We could have fun in your room while I’m around”

She starts leaning towards me.

“That’s different…”

I gently push her away.

“I should get home now. I don’t want my sisters to get angry at me”

“Even if you live right next to me?”

“It’s not that. It’s because I was not at home yesterday and they think I’m just causing trouble”

“You should stop doing that…”

“Stop what?”

“You know… Go to a girl house and stay there the whole night…”

I have a mixed feeling when I say that.

“Are you implying something, Tokyo Girl?”

“You know… You have You-san… You have me, you can stop doing that, right?”

I blush when I start thinking on the events of this afternoon.

“Not until I beat her”

Suddenly, Chika-san face is serious and her voice too.

“Beat? Who?”

“It’s nothing. You should not worry about it. Anyways I gotta go”

“Let me go with you”

Before leaving, Chika-san goes to the kitchen and thanks my Mom for the food. She tells her that she can come over anytime. We put our shoes on and we walk towards her house. Even if it’s right next to mine…

“Pretty neat that we are neighbors, right?”

“Yes, as long as you don’t do anything funny”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, like, watching me getting undress from your side”

“It’s your fault that you left the window open”

“I forgot! Ok!?”

“Yeah, yeah. Next time I’ll be the one undressing you anyways”

Chika-san winks. I blush and look away.

“Looks like we arrived”

She says that even if we were here 5 minutes ago.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Tokyo Girl”

“Chika-san wait!”

“Mn? What you need?”

It’s now or never. Be brave Sakurauchi Riko!

“Can… Can I have your phone number?”

I say it. I asked her for her number.

“Yeah, sure, but why?”

“I just wanted to have more contact with you… You know, just in case!”

“Is that all?”

“And… You could text me when you come over to pick me up”

“I like when you are honest. Here, give me your phone”

I hand over my phone to her.

“There you go, here”

She returns the phone.

“Look at the name”

I do as she says, and I look for her in my contact list. I see her name and next to it a heart sign.

“Mou… Chika-san…”

“I’m glad you like it. See you tomorrow”

She hugs me and look at me. I look directly at her, without thinking I close my eyes and I wait for the kiss. Our lips connect in a gently, caring, departing kiss.

“Yes. See you tomorrow. Chika-san”

I wait for her to get into her house and I walk towards mine… Which is not a long walk anyways since I’m at my home after two minutes.

“I’m home”

“You sure take your time”

“I was just talking with her…”

“Is she going to pick you up tomorrow?”

“She will text me”

“Then it’s fine. The bathroom is ready if you want to take a bath now”

“Thanks Mom”

After my bath I do my homework and then I go to bed. When I’m on there I take a deep breath. Chika-san left some of the scent here… She was right, having her scent in my bed is not a bad thing… Maybe I should invite her more often…

* * *

 

The next morning, I do my usual morning routine. When I’m go down to get breakfast I receive a text from Chika-san.

“ _I’m not going to school today. I still feel tired from yesterday and the day before that. Don’t do anything funny or you will pay”_

And that is what she says. Seriously, she is just being lazy and making up excuses.

“What’s wrong Riko-chan?” My Mom asks.

“Nothing, it’s just that Chika-san is not going to school today”

“Why? Is she sick? Was it my curry?”

“No Mom, it’s not your curry. It’s just Chika-san being lazy”

“Thanks God it was not the curry…”

“Anyways Mom. I’ll take my leave now”

“See you later. Have a nice day”

“Thanks”

I put my shoes on and I walk out. I turn around and I look at Chika-san’s home. So she will skip today, uh? I have mixed feelings. I want to spend more time with her, the events of yesterday are still in my head and I can’t take her off my mind. I can still taste her lips, the softness of her skin, her everything… But, at the same time I’m happy since that means I can go and spend time with Yoshiko-chan at lunch, or if I’m brave enough I can go to the student council room and spend my lunch with Kurosawa-senpai! What should I do? Ah. You-san is still there… Will she be ok if I don’t lunch with her? I bet she can go and eat lunch with her fellow swimming teammates or will she want to have lunch with me? I should ask her when I talk to her today. After 10 minutes of walking I arrive school. I make my way towards my homeroom and I see You-san in her seat.

“You-san. Good morning” I bow.

“Ara! Riko-chan. Ohayosoro!” There she goes again with her Ohayosoro, it’s lovely.

“Riko-chan where is Chika-chan?”

“Eh? Chika-san didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“She is not coming to school today. She still feels tired”

“Ah… It’s that so… So she tell you before instead of me…”

“You-san?”

Her moods suddenly drop, and she looks at me with dead eyes.

“Nee, Riko-chan. Why she tells you instead of me?”

“I… I thought she told you before me. Maybe… She just went to sleep before telling you”

“Mmmm…. Yeah, you are right. That’s so Chika-chan, right?”

“Yes, that’s probably what happened”

“Then it’s ok… For now”

I can feel something is wrong. Maybe she didn’t like the idea that I was getting closer to Chika-san. I can still remember her smile when she told me that Chika-san is hers and she will fight me for her love… Honestly, I don’t want that. I just want to be friends and get along with everybody. Class start, and everybody takes their seat. Before we start the class, I look at Chika-san’s desk. It feels so empty, and sad. I want to see her soon! Somehow, I’m able to concentrate in the first half of the classes. It’s lunch now and I go and talk with You-san.

“What do you want to do for lunch?” I ask her politely.

“Mmm. Chika-chan it’s not here. Do you have something in mind, Riko-chan?”

“Well, I was just thinking if it’s ok if you want to go to the rooftop and eat at the same spot”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s go”

She stands up and without asking she grabs my hand. As usual, her hand holding is different that Chika-san. You-san grabs my hand softly and caring, in a very lovely way. I blush at the gesture and we walk together towards the roof.

“Oh, wait. I think we should go and get our drinks”

“Now I feel bad for all the times you go and get our drinks…”

“Don’t worry about that You-san. I don’t really mind it”

“If you don’t mind it’s ok then. Besides…”

“Besides…?”

“I get to do a lot of stuff with Chika-chan!”

She blushes.

“You-san…”

“And you usually take a lot of time just for some drinks”

You-san teases me.

“I can’t help it, ok!”

I pout.

We arrive at the vending machines without any inconvenience, we pay for our orange juice and we go towards the rooftop. It feels weirds that something didn’t happen this time. Usually I bump up on somebody or I get lost or I almost get molested by my Principal, Mari-san. Maybe You-san is here to protect me. I look at her, she is so cute when I look at her. Her short hair is beautiful, her blue eyes are charming, and she looks so reliable, yet charismatic at the same time.

“Riko-chan… I don’t mind you staring at me…. But I get flustered you know”

You-san blushes.

“Ah! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that…” Now I’m the one who is blushing.

“It’s ok… You are cute anyways, so it’s fine if it’s you Riko-chan”

Suddenly she pulls me and hugs me.

“You-san… Not in the middle of the hallway…”

“oh! Right”

We look around and some girls from different years look at us flustered.

We walk silently all the way to the rooftop until we reach it.

“Well… That was awkward” I say.

“Don’t worry Riko-chan! Everything is ok”

“How can you be so positive…”

“Because you said it’s ok as long it’s not in the middle of the hallway!”

She starts hugging me again. Now she pulls me closer than before and she grabs my waist with her hands. Even if I’m slightly taller than her I feel that she is taller than me.

“Riko-chan…” She whispers in my ear.

“Y-yes!?” I react at the whisper.

“Can I kiss you?”

She whispers again… Sweet and softly in my ear. Without thinking I just nod and our lips connect. As our lips connect our bodies get closer and I can feel her. I start moaning from the stimuli that she is provoking on me. I open my mouth and You-san invades my mouth with her tongue. I let her do what she pleases, and I grow weaker and I let her take the lead. After our kiss, we walk towards the bench and she take a seat. I hesitate between seating in her lap like I did with Chika-san or if I should seat next to her. I decide seating next to her.

“So you are not sitting in my lap, uh?” She fakes a hurt voice.

“You… Wanted me to do that?” I bashfully ask.

“I wanted you to decide, Riko-chan” You-san gently touches my face.

“Here I go…”

She gets closer to me and we start kissing again. Still in a lovely way, which then she starts kissing me a little bit rougher, not in the same way as Chika-san did. But still I let her take the lead, I relax my body as I pull her closer to me. She stops kissing me and she starts going to my neck until…

“Riko… Did you have sex with Chika-chan yesterday?”

She found out the hickey that Chika-san did to me yesterday. I hesitate to answer her.

“No answer? So you and Chika-san did it?”

“Not, we did not, You-san”

“Then why your hickey is bigger than before?”

“It’s not You-san. Don’t mind it…”

“Riko, take it off”

“Take off what?”

“Let me see your body”

“What!? We are at school”

“I told you… _take it off_ ”

 In the same way Chika-san would do, she starts digging her nails in my back while she kisses me roughly in my neck. The pain in my back and the rough kisses that I receive in the front make me moan. I’m unable to fight back as You-san starts unbuttoning my uniform. She will find out. When she finish she looks at my body and she touches the parts where Chika-san kissed yesterday.

“That’s the way Chika-chan leaves her mark… I’ve seen it countless of times… Not only in my body, but in the body of the girls she hooks up with”

Her voice sounds distant and lonely.

“You-san?”

I try to call her out.

“It’s not fair, Riko-chan… Just look at how many she left… She was enjoying herself, right? You liked too, right?”

I don’t answer… I don’t know if I should be honest here.

“Even if she was tired from the day before, she managed to do this to you… Riko-chan, please, did you have sex with her?”

You-san pleads to me as she looks directly into my eyes. I can’t stand looking at her that way. I don’t want to see her like that. Without thinking I pull her closer to me, I hug her, and I let her face bury my chest as I stroke her hair.

“No You-san. We didn’t. We only kissed”

I tell her in a motherly voice as I play with her hair.

“Really? You are not lying to me?”

“No I’m not. That’s why please, don’t give me that look and be the usual cheerful You-san. I like that part of you.”

“Riko…”

She kiss me once more in the lips, gently as she strokes my hair. Then she goes to where Chika-san left her hickeys and she starts kissing the spot. Softly and caring she kiss and licks the swell spot. The soft sensation makes me giggle as I stroke her hair as she kisses my body. She kiss and lick me all the way until she reaches my ear where she softly whispers my name and I’m sorry. I do the same and I whisper in her ear I like you and then I kiss her cheek. She blushes and hugs me. Her body against mine. She continues kissing my chest area until she stops.

“Can I take it off?”

She points at my bra. I blush, but then I nod. She looks pleases as she gives me a kiss in the lips and then she takes off my bra. At first her impression is flustered and embarrassed, then she looks that Chika-san left some hickeys there, but then she starts kissing my breast. The way she touches me is different than Chika-san and that makes me more wet and I moan from the moist sensation of her mouth in my nipples. She kisses and lick my right breast while she plays with the other with her hand.

“You-san I… I can’t hold back”

She starts going faster and rougher. The sudden change of pace arouses me more as I start moaning her name. She stops kissing my breast as she kisses my again on my lips while she plays with both hands with my breast. I pull her closer with my arms and I dig my nails in her back from the pleasure that I’m receiving. She moans as she kisses me, and she starts going deeper with her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues entwine, and we explore each other mouth, craving for more and moaning each other name. Due to her playing with my breast and the pleasure that she gives me from kissing makes me weaker I finish first as I relax my whole body, after a couple of seconds that I finish she gently grabs my whole body and I let myself rest in her. She embraces me in a hug and my whole body is resting against her while she strokes my hair.

“You were fantastic Riko-chan”

“You… too… You-san…” I manage to say that since I’m still recovering.

“It’s not fair Riko-chan. I’m liking you more and more and still… we both love the same girl… and… It’s so confusing” She pulls me closer to her as a I way to not let me go.

“It’s… Ok You-san… I like you too…” I lift my head and I look at her, she smiles and gently she kisses my forehead.

“Thanks, Riko-chan” She continues stroking my hair as I relax myself in her lovely embrace…

* * *

YouRiko! How was it? Did y'all like it? I... I don't know what to say. I'm a hardcore ChikaRiko shipper and this was my first time writing or thinking in a YouRiko mode. I even had to search for "Inspiration" to be in the YouRiko mood. But somehow I was able to write it, and I'm pretty proud of myself! I might start giving it a chance. So, about the chapter. We have at the start we have the usual "After-sex fluff" if we can call it like that between Chika and Riko. I can't seriously stop writing or thinking about ChikaRiko! I love the ship so much. Then we have the YouRiko. Since it was my first experience with the ship I did this You being kinda sad for Chika and Riko being closer behind her back, but since Riko is our lovely protagonist she doesn't want to see You-chan sad and she tells her what she wanted to hear. And we end up with a "Vanilla(?" YouRiko. As for the next chapter I'll see what I can do with Chika-chan being absent for the day. Maybe a private conversation between the cool and composed student council president Dia. Or a sinful and devilish talk with Yohane. Or a private session with the naughty and pervert Principal Mari! Please look forward for the next chapter!

 


	7. Student Council Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko visits Dia in her office and lewd stuff happen.

I've been cuddling with You-san for the past 5 minutes, neither of us has say a word, but we don't need that, just being like this together feels good.

"Nee, Riko-chan"

She calls me. Since she is hugging me from behind I can't see what kind of expression she is making.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell Chika-chan about this?"

I can't see her, but I can tell the anxiousness in her voice.

"Do you want me to tell her?"

As soon I say that, she hugs me closer. I feel her head in my shoulder.

"No… It's fine, let's keep it a secret"

You-san whispers in my ear.

"If you want that, then I'll go with that"

I turn me head to see her eyes.

"Thanks, Riko"

She kisses me once more before I pull her off.

"I think we should eat" I try to say more casually.

"You should fix your uniform first…"

You-san blushes while she looks at me.

"D-don't look!"

Suddenly I feel bashful and I hide my body from her. I forgot that I was bra-less. You-san looks away while I put on my bra and my uniform, then I check if my hair is properly brush with my pocket mirror… That should be it.

"You can look"

You-san looks at me and she smiles, her uniform is a mess, but is not as bad as I was.

"Want a drink?"

She offers me one of the orange juice we bought earlier.

"Thanks"

We continue talking and eating our lunch until the bell rings and we return to class…

* * *

 

School is over and now is time for me to decide what should I do?

"Riko-chan, can you go home without me?"

"Why? You have something to do?"

"Yeah, I have practice today"

"But didn't you have one yesterday?"

"No, don't you remember? That was something I made up, so you could go home with Chika-chan"

"I totally forgot about that, thanks again, You-san"

"Don't worry about that. Anyways, I have to go, you better go straight to home if you don't want to make Chika-chan angry"

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind"

And so, You-san rushes out of class. Now, what should I do? This is the first time I'm alone after school, I don't know what should I do, and I don't want to go to home, maybe I could walk around school and find someone to hang out. Should I go and look for Yoshiko-chan? I doubt she would be around school now, she looks the type of girl that leaves as soon classes are over, and I bet she made Ruby-chan and Hanamaru-chan to follow her. Mari-san is out of question, I must avoid my pervert Principal at all cost, then the only person left is….

"Kurosawa-senpai…"

As soon I mention her name. I start feeling excited, she said that whenever I need help or need any advice I should go and stop by the student council room, but I don't really want to interrupt her… What if she is working on something important? I don't want to cause trouble to her… As I was internally struggling, I found myself in front of the student council room…

"I'm just going to say hi and be here for a couple of minutes… It's not going to hurt anybody, right?"

I calm myself and I try to be brave as I knock the door. A couple of seconds passed when I listen to her reply.

"Yes?"

Her voice sounded cold, like she didn't expect for someone to show up. I try my best to answer.

"I-It's me, Sakurauchi Riko, Kurosawa-senpai"

My voice was crack, and I felt weak, if I could see myself in a mirror I would see that I'm shaking.

"Ara, Riko-san. Please do come in"

Her voice showed a glint of happiness. I did what she told me, and I excused myself in. When I enter the room, I see some tables and on them stacks of paperwork. In the middle, Kurosawa-senpai has some stack of papers in her desk and a laptop. She stares at like I was something precious, I can't help but blush.

"So, Riko-san. If you are here it means that you have an answer for me?"

She says that expectantly.

"I'm sorry Kurosawa-senpai, I have not decided yet, I just wanted… To see you" My hands are shaking, and my voice is weak as I said the last words.

"It's a shame that you don't have an answer for me" She says.

"But, in the other hand, I'm happy that you came by" She stands up from her seat and walks up to me.

"I…"

She pulls me in a hug, her hands on my waist, the other clasping, she on top of me as she pulls me against a table.

"Riko-san… If you come to me, after school, when nobody is around. You know what to expect, right?"

Her voice is teasing me… She puts one leg in between mines as she purposely whispers in my ear.

"I- Kurosawa-senpai…. Stop…"

I try to resist myself. It's not that I dislike her touch, but if we go further she might found out!

"Don't make me repeat myself, Riko-san. I don't want you to undergo the training that I had to apply on Mari-san"

With a mischievous tone, and a dominant aura surrounding her, she starts touching my back with her hand as she push her leg in between mine, making me moan in pleasure.

"What a cute moan, Riko-san. I want to hear more from those lewd lips"

Our distant closes and I prepare myself for the kiss. Our lips connect, unlike Chika-san and You-san, her technique is different, yes, Chika-san kisses me in a dominant way, but compared to Kurosawa-senpai there is a big gap between them. The way she suppresses me and rapes my lips drives me crazy as I moan from an indescribable pleasure. With the remain strength that I have, I pull her as closes I can, letting her mess up with my mouth. This gesture apparently made Kurosawa-senpai happier, as she starts going rougher and meaner, even her leg that is in between me starts moving faster, the friction that I feel from her thigh rubbing against my crotch is unbearable.

"Riko-san... You can cum, do it for me"

Her voice is a pain for me when she whispers like that as she gives me pleasure from all over my body, she resumes our kissing and she goes as fast as she can. After a couple of seconds, my moans, that have been consistent and quiet, turn into one long, louder, moans. I feel my body weak as I lean against the table. Kurosawa-senpai looks at me with lascivious eyes, she doesn't seem like she has finished, and it looks for her that this is only the start.

"As expected, you were marvelous Riko-san. Unfortunately, you exceeded my expectation and now I'm more into you than before"

She gently touches my hair as she kisses my hand.

"You have a wonderful taste, Riko-san. Shall we continue?"

Her hand is on my face, as her other hand is moving towards my uniform. I really want to continue this with her, but if she finds out…

"Kurosawa-senpai…. I think… we should stop"

I might regret my decision, but I have to stop her. I look at her and she has a displeased look.

"Riko-san, right now I'm the only one who decides when to stop. You should only reply with your moans"

Her voice is cold as ever and she has a devilish look on her. When I try to speak again she shouts me by kissing me, I haven't recover from last time and now she is being forceful since the beginning, with one hand she has both of my hands grabbed, and with the other she only loosens my ribbon-tie. She starts going for my neck now… Oh now, she is going to find out, when she was about to kiss my neck, she stops for a second. I try to look at her, but her bang covers her eyes. I have to say something quick!

"Kurosawa-senpai I-"

"Be quiet"

I felt that her voice pierced my heart. It was cold, unnerve, without any hint of compassion. A voice way worse than the one she used with Mari-san.

"Would you mind explaining yourself?"

"It's not what it looks like"

"Oh… I see, then"

She gets off me and moves a chair.

"Sit"

She orders. I obey.

"You've been a naughty girl, Riko-san"

"No, I can expl-"

"Don't interrupt me"

She hits the table, the stack of paper moves, and a loud sound is heard through the room.

"I truly expected more from you… Riko-san… No… Sakurauchi-san"

Sakurauchi!? She is now referring to me by my last name.

"You are no better than Mari-san. You leave me no choice Sakurauchi-san"

"What are you going to do…"

I ask in a lower voice.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Sakurauchi-san. If you behave yourself, it's going to finish quickly"

She leans closer to me and gently kisses me, I would have feel better or happier, but this kiss was different, her lips felt cold and she showed no emotion of love or lust while kissing me. After she finish, she places her index finger in my lips and in a single movement she takes off my ribbon-tie.

"Wha-!?"

Without realizing, she have grabbed both of my arms, and pulled them behind the chair, and with my tie she had tied them against the chair, leaving my unable to move.

"This is not a pleasant view, Sakurauchi-san, but this is for your own good"

"Now, answer me when I ask you a question and don't even think of interrupting me while I speak, understood?"

I nod.

"Very well. Now… Who did you this?"

She touches my neck, pointing at my hickey. I don't know if I should lie her or be honest. If I want her to forgive me I must do what she says and be totally honest with her.

"A classmate"

I try to be ambiguous with my answer.

"A classmate, you say? That is not enough, may I know her name?"

"Takami… Takami Chika"

I'm sorry Chika-san. I forgot that Chika-san and Kurosawa-senpai had something between the before, when I look at her Kurosawa-senpai stares at me with anger and frustration...

"Takami Chika-san, uh?"

She turns her back and… BAM! Now she slams the table with her two fists.

"OF ALL THE GIRLS IN SCHOOL. TAKAMI-SAN!"

I'm scared… Right now, she is not the Kurosawa-senpai I admired.

"Of course, it has to be that troublemaker… But, Sakurauchi-san I expected more from you… I thought you were a jewel… but you are just another useless pervert, like Mari-san"

Those harsh words coming from her hit me like a truck. But my sadness is suddenly overcome by the anger I felt when she talked about Chika-san like that.

"Don't worry, I can still help you. First let me erase her mark"

She sits on my lap. If this was a normal circumstance, I would have been overjoyed, but now it's not time to be moved by that. Kurosawa-senpai starts licking the area around the hickey, her wet tongue felt good against my skin…

"I should stop, doing this will only damage your perfect white skin"

She stops licking and instead she gives quick smooches around my skin.

"Do you have more of them"

I nod.

"Where?"

"My chest area"

Another look of disappointment.

"I have no choice"

She starts unbuttoning my uniform. Revealing my chest area, and the hickey that Chika-san did, the ones that You-san kissed.

"Just in case…"

Without asking or hesitating, she removes my bra, there she founds about the one in my breast.

"Just how far you guys went? Did you have sex with Takami-san?"

"No, I did not"

This time, my voice is confident, and I give her a straight answer.

"So you still have some purity in you…"

She starts kissing my body again, only around the area of the hickey. I try my best not to moan, but I'm unable to hold back, when I moan she didn't seem displeased and she started fondling my breast. I'm weak, as soon as she starts giving me more stimulus I moan, she doesn't stops and the kisses stop and now she licks me, she goes from the tip of my nipple all the way to my neck and she returns and goes... If I could pull her closer to me I would, but having my hands tied is a pain at the moment. I'm going to be selfish and ask her when I'm not in the position to.

"Kurosawa-senpai… Closer… get closer to me…"

I try to say that as she teases me. She kisses my check and whispers.

"Even if you were a bad girl… I can't say no to you when you moan like that"

She unties my hands, now I'm free!

"Now, do something useful"

As soon as she commands me that. I pull her closer, in a tight hug while I start kissing her, my domination on her only last a couple of seconds until we fall of the chair. Now in the floor Kurosawa-senpai is pressing her whole body against me. Our love session last for 5 minutes of kissing, touching and Kurosawa-senpai licking my body. After she is done with me. I'm left in the floor, recovering from my climax, my hair is a mess, my bra and my uniform shirt are on the chair, I don't know where is my ribbon-tie. And I'm exhausted from the pleasure.

"Here, I'll help you out"

She extends me her hand. I gently grab it.

"Thanks"

She nods and she returns to her seat, resuming with her paperwork. Silently I put my clothes on, I find my tie on the floor. I take out my pocket mirror and I comb my hair. When I'm ready to go Kurosawa-senpai stops me.

"Wait"

I stay there, still, waiting for her to speak.

"You did well, Riko-san"

I suddenly feel happy when she said my name.

"Thanks Kurosawa-senpai"

"You deserve a reward for being a good girl"

She pulls me to a hug and she gently kisses me for the first time… Her embrace is different than the others, this one feels a little bit more caring and loving.

"Riko-san, before you leave I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I know I over-reacted when you mentioned Takami-san. I apologize for that, but you must know that she is a troublemaker and you might get involved"

"I know that… But, after being with her at her side. I know she is not a bad person, that's why I'm not going to end my relationship with Chika-san. She is precious to me"

My heart is racing as I say those words. Kurosawa-senpai looks at me coldly, but suddenly her cold stare changes.

"I see. Don't forget that I'm always available for you when she gives you troubles or you get tired of her"

"Thanks Kurosawa-senpai. I'll keep that in mind"

I bow before leaving. She smiles at me and returns to her seat. While I close the door, I see someone in front of me. The blue-haired girl with a ponytail from before.

"Hey there!"

She greets me casually.

"Hi senpai"

I bow.

"Uh? I didn't know Dia had someone working with her"

"I don't work with Kurosawa-senpai. I was just paying her a visit"

"Is that so? And when you pay her a visit you guys end up in the floor while almost having sex?"

She says that so casually, without any hint of embarrassment.

"You saw it!?"

Suddenly I panic.

"Nah, but when I was about to enter I saw you siting in a chair and Dia sitting on your lap, so I just supposed how things ended up"

"Uh… You don't mind…? I mean… You seem like you know Dia that sight looked familiar to you"

"Well, kinda, but that's not important. I have to go and talk to her, so maybe you should leave if you don't want to see her really angry"

When she says really angry, she seems like it's not a big deal, but her glare at me tells me that I should be going if I want to maintain the image I have of Kurosawa-senpai…. It's not like from the events of today I developed a new image of her… but still I will follow this girl advice.

"Thanks for your advice. I'll take my leave now"

"Yeah, take care"

She carefree waves goodbye and enters the council room without knocking. It seems that she is a close friend of Kurosawa-senpai. I wonder who is her… I check my phone, it's almost 5 and I have a lot of messages from Chika-san. I sight. This girl is really helpless. I wish she were more honest with me. I smile at my phone while I walk towards the exit….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~! First of all I know this chapter is not that long, but I mean, there was nothing to add on "plot" It was just my imagination of an "After school session with my favorite Senpai" -By Sakurauchi Riko. So that's how I end up with this DiaRiko chapter. And wow, writing this Dom-Dia was really rough, I've read a couple of Dom-Dia before and I couldn't help myself and compare my version with the others... In the end I was proud on how I portrayed her and I hope y'all enjoyed her. I don't know which pairing I should do next chapter, and probably I won't release a new chapter until the start of Christmas break because finals are near and I gotta study. Once again, thanks for the support, it really motivates me to keep writing and I hope you guys like what I write. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko's first time with Chika.

“ _Why you are so late!? Are you with someone? Hey, hurry up and get home!”_

“ _I’m on my way, don’t worry I’ll be there in a couple of minutes”_

I send that message to Chika-san. Honestly, why she has to be so clingy sometimes? She sent a lot of messages, most of them asking me why I’m late, why I’m not home, and if I’m with somebody. We are not even dating, and she is like that, I don’t want to think how could she be if we were dating…. I must hurry up, so she won’t get mad. I walk faster than usual and after ten minutes I arrive home. I’m so exhausted, doing it with You-san at lunch and with Kurosawa-senpai after school sure took a toll in my body, now I just want to sleep and recover.

“I’m home”

I say as I walk in. I don’t listen to any reply, probably my Mom is doing something in the kitchen. I walk in and…

“Hey. Welcome back”

I see Chika-san eating mikan in my kitchen. Why is she here? This is not her house, this is mine, right?

“Why are you here?”

“I got bored of waiting you in my room, so I came to see if you were already here, and then your Mom let me in”

“Mom did!?”

There she goes again….

“Anyways, why it took you so long?”

I should make an excuse quick!

“Today it was my turn to clean the classroom and You-san had club activities, so she couldn’t help me”

I hope this works.

“You should’ve at least text me”

She stands up and comes to me. Pushing me against the wall.

“I’ve been craving for you this whole day”

She starts kissing my neck, making small bites as she goes, even if I tried to fight back, my body reacted to Chika’s touch and I pulled her closer.

“So you want me as well? You are really a pervert, Tokyo Girl”

Holding me by my waist, she continues kissing me, while moan quietly from her pleasure…

“It’s… Your fault… Ah~!”

She is more active than yesterday, she really waited for me so long…

“More… Moan more…” She whispers in my ear.

Our lips connect, and her tongue makes her way in my mouth. I’m unable to fight back. Since I’m pinned against the wall I can’t move, and my hands find their way to Chika-san’s waist, I pull her closer, so I can feel her whole body against mine. I moan louder when I feel that Chika-san’s hands are touching my butt. This is the first time she does something like that. We continue kissing until we are both out of breath.

“Should we move to your room?”

She asks.

“Where is my Mom?”

I totally forgot about her, she might be around the house and I was making-out with Chika-san in the kitchen.

“She is out, said something about work and left food in the microwave”

“And instead of leaving you waited in my kitchen?”

“She told me to wait for you”

Chika-san grins.

“Fine… Let’s go”

Chika-san offers me her hand and I grab it gently, and we walk towards my room. As soon as we get in, Chika-san push me over my bed. She on top, she resumes her kissing from before.

“Chika-san…. Chika-san… Chika-san…”

She is being more dominant, not like Kurosawa-senpai, but she is more forceful than yesterday, and I can tell that she is craving for my body. She unties my ribbon-tie and my uniform and gently removes my bra. Then she starts kissing my breast, moving her tongue in circles around my nipple and playing with the other, I moan her name louder and louder, both of us getting more aroused as I moan her name and she kisses faster and rougher. She stops playing with my breast for a moment, she goes to my neck and kisses it as she is taking her shirt off. Once again, I’m excited when I see her well developed breast in front of me, without thinking I start fondling them, feeling the soft sensation of them in my hands, they are big, and they don’t fit in my whole hand, but the soft moans I get from Chika-san are worth it. As a way to reward me, she starts kissing the lower parts in my body, she stops right below my belly and she looks at me with expectation eyes.

“What?... Why do you stop so suddenly?”

I try to not look at her, it’s embarrassing that I was fondling her breast and moaning her name just a couple of seconds ago and now she is looking directly at me.

“Can I take it off?”

She points at my skirt, and probably what it’s underneath it… What should I do? I want to say yes, but I’m scared at the same time. Yes, yesterday we almost did it, and we only stopped because my Mom got home, but today, she won’t do that, she is working, and we are home alone… This might be the best opportunity, but I’m not mentally prepared to give Chika-san my first time.

“Kiss me”

What am I saying? Chika-san looks confused for a moment, but our lips connects right after that. I feel better now, the warm sensation that I feel when I kiss her lips, the synchronization of our breaths, the way she is now holding my tightly in her arms… If it’s her, then I won’t have a problem…

“You can do it, Chika”

Chika stops kissing me and looks at me with caring eyes, she didn’t expect me to call her just by her name, I didn’t expect it either. She smiles and kisses me one more time and softly, caring, lovely whispers in my ear.

“I love you, Riko”

I feel the blood rushing my cheeks… She called me by my name for the first time… I’ve never knew it would feel this good. I pull her in a kiss and I whisper

“I love you too, Chika”

We keep kissing intensely until we separate from each other. Chika starts taking off my shirt, very slowly, I try to remain calm, but knowing that Chika is taking my clothes off makes my heart race and it feels embarrassing. When my skirt is off, she gently spreads my legs, looking directly at my panty.

“You sure are wet, Riko”

She teases me. Feeling embarrassed I only look directly at her and yell.

“And whose fault is it?”

“It’s because you are hella sexy”

She starts touching over my panty. The sudden contact of her finger makes me shiver and a new feeling born inside me. The warm sensation her finger transmit is exciting and I’m craving for more. When Chika notices how I reacted, she starts massaging with two of her fingers, moving in circles around the area, increasing my wetness and my moans. When I feel that I’m soaked, Chika gently removes my panty, leaving me full exposed at her. My heart is racing, this is the first time I’m fully naked in front of someone. I try to cover myself, Chika notices that I feel scared and she kisses me.

“There is nothing to be afraid. I’m here for you”

She gently kisses me. Feeling safer I spread my legs a little, so she can be in a more comfortable position.

“You are cute down here, Riko”

Feeling embarrassed I try to protest.

“Just what are you sayi--”

But I’m stopped mid-sentence. When I look down, Chika’s tongue is having her way inside me. The new sensation is on a whole new level, feeling this for the first time makes my whole body react and I moan Chika’s name. I try to cover my mouth, but Chika doesn’t stop, and she keeps kissing my insides as she moves her tongue in and out, she evens massage my tights with her left hand and with the other she gently plays with my clit. Unable to stop myself from crying and moaning from the pleasure, I grab Chika’s head and I push her more deeply inside me. Chika reacted in a different way than I thought she would. Instead she started kissing faster, but keeping the gentleness. The whole sensation that my body is feeling right now is indescribable.

“Chika…Chika…Chika I… I’m cumming”

After hearing my voice, Chika kisses me faster and her two hands now play with my clit, the pleasure I receive from her is unstoppable and I cum in her mouth. My whole body relaxes and my breathing is heavy, I use my arm to cover my eyes as I exhale from exhaustion.

“Thanks for the meal”

I look over at Chika and she swallows most of my fluids. She looks happy and looks at me. Somehow, I get enough energies to sit down and I pull her in a kiss. Our kiss has a different taste than usual, but I don’t mind, and I enjoy our kiss.

“Hey… Ready for the second round?”

It seems she is not done yet.

“Second…? I…”

I still feel tired and I need more time to recover.

“Riko, please”

She presses her boobs against my body. The soft sensation arouses me, and I obediently nod.

“Thanks, Riko”

She kisses me, and she starts taking off her skirt in front of me. I look at her panty and she is wet, not the same way I am, but still wet enough. She slowly takes them off. I don’t miss a second as I look how she seduces me. She takes them off as well as her bra, now her breast is fully exposed. I get even more aroused by looking at her big breast in front of me, her bright, pink nipples hard and her pussy wet. Positioning on top of me she commands.

“Spread your legs”

I do as I’m told, and I open my legs, she opens her too and our “lips” connect. Again, a new pleasure is born from our wet pussies touching each other. As she is on top of me she says.

“I’ll start moving”

And she starts moving, she moves slowly at first, just to make sure I get used to it. The pleasure is unbearable, and I moan her name as I hold myself by grabbing the sheets of my bed. Chika starts moving faster and faster, lewd sounds are producing from our pussies and her big breast move up and down as she fucks me. I get totally aroused by looking at how her breast moves that I moan louder and louder.

“Chika. Chika. Chika.”

Her name is the only word I’m able to pronounce properly. Chika feeling more aroused she moves faster and with her hands she plays with my breast. Now with the sensation of being fucked and Chika playing with my breast I feel my mind blank. Only focusing on Chika’s body and how good it feels when she moves like that.

“Chika, more, fuck me more”

I’m surprised that those words are out of my mouth, but the heat of the moment hazes me, and I only want to feel the pleasure that Chika gives me.

“Riko… I’ll do it. I love you”

Not only she moves faster, but her hands plays with my breast. Craving for more I use my legs and I pull her closer. Arousing us more I feel that I’m near my climax.

“Chika, don’t stop… I’m at my limit”

My legs forces her to keep close contact with me. She keeps fucking me until my body arches and I reach my climax. Chika doesn’t stop and keeps moving until she reaches her climax too. Both exhausted we lay on my bed, next to each other. I look for her body to cuddle it. She does the same and embraces me in a tightly and warm hug. I rest my head in her breast as I feel how her hands rest on my waist.

“You were fantastic Riko”

“You too Chika-san…”

“Are you still gonna keep calling me like that?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I prefer when you moan my name and ask me to fuck you”

“Idiot…”

I pout, and I fake anger.

“Then, is it ok if I call you Chika-chan from now on?”

“Sure, I’m fine with it”

She kisses my forehead.

“I love you, Chika-chan”

“I love you too, Riko”

And she pulls me closer to our most warm and lovely kiss we ever shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole year since I started writing. On December 8th 2016 I published my first fic "Riko's Melody" I still remember that day. The night before that I was thinking, hey! This world needs more ChikaRiko, by the next day I had the whole fic written. Honestly, it's not even that good, but back then I was proud. I'm glad that I wrote that fic, and for that, this whole chapter was a ChikaRiko one. For my true OTP of Love Live Sunshine, this chapter is my love for the ship. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Banzai for ChikaRiko. Banzai for the OTP.


	9. A trio!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika and Riko play with You in the rooftop.

I don’t know how long Chika and I cuddled in my bed. After giving her my first time, we just stayed there in my bed, hugging and kissing. When we noticed, it was dark outside.

“I guess I should get going”

Chika-san breaks our hug and she sits down on my bed.

“You have to leave?”

Honestly, I don’t want her to leave. I want to keep this intimacy moment we have for more time.

“Yeah. I had dinner with you yesterday and the day before that… Well, you know”

It’s true. After she spent the whole night in somebody’s house, the next day she had dinner with me and my Mom. Her family might be worried.

“I understand…”

Still I don’t want her to leave. She turns around to look at me. I pout, and she smiles.

“You sure are spoiled, Tokyo Girl”

She kissed my forehead.

“Are you going to keep calling me by that nickname?”

“You don’t like it?”

“Well…”

I would lie if I didn’t like it at first, but now I’m getting used to it, and she is the only one that calls me like that and somehow, I feel that’s something special we have between us.

“…Do whatever you want”

We kiss one more time and we both stand up. We look for our clothes and we get dressed to go out. As I change I can feel that she looks at me… or rather my body. Honestly even if she says she is leaving, she’s still horny enough to take quick peeks at me. When we both are ready we leave my room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?”

I try to be persistent with her.

“Why? Don’t want to have dinner alone?”

She teases me.

“Mou… Do you want me to say that?”

I blush.

“Fine. I can stay until you finish”

“Thanks, Chika-chan”

We go to my kitchen and I use the microwave to heat the food my Mom left for me. In the meantime, Chika-chan grabs one of the mikans we had.

“Do you want to eat something else? I won’t mind cooking for you”

“Nah, I’m fine. Besides Mikan are the only food I need!”

Chika-chan explains proudly.

“If you say so”

She keeps me company while I’m eating. We talk about how was school today. I explain to her what we did today in class, but she seems like she doesn’t care or it’s too troublesome. I told her that it’s not good to be like that and she needs to study properly. Somehow, she turns the conversation around and she asks me about lunch and what I did with You-san today. I remember what I did with You-san this afternoon and I slightly blush, I hope Chika-chan doesn’t notice it. I told her that we just ate at the usual place and nothing else happened.

“Since you are done, and I kept my promise. It’s time to go”

“Let me go with you”

“Yeah, why not”

We go out an “walk” towards her home, even if it’s right next to mine. At times like this I wish I didn’t live right next to her, so we could have more time together.

“Why you look displeased?”

She noticed!?

“I… Was thinking about how it pissed me that we live next to each other”

“Oh? You don’t like living next to me?’

“It’s not that! It just that… I wish we could walk together more and… let’s drop it, ok?”

I’m blushing, I can’t believe I’m being sincere with her.

“Don’t worry about that, we walk together when we go to school and come back… besides”

She pulls me closer.

“I’m happy that I can be this close with you”

We kiss one more time.

“I’ll see you tomorrow”

She waves as she enters her house”

“Good night, Chika-chan”

I return to my home… Somehow, it feels so empty and lonely. I’m getting used to be around Chika-chan more and more. I don’t have complaints, but…

“Can’t stop wondering about what Kurosawa-senpai said…”

Just exactly how I’m going to handle the relationship I have with the other girls… I’ll better do my homework and go to bed. After I finish my homework and get ready to go to sleep I turn around and I see my bed…

“I… Did a mess…”

The sheets of my bed are all wet and… I just blush and shiver when I remember all I did with Chika-chan.

“I have to change them…”

I change the sheets of my bed and I put the dirty ones inside the washing machine. I may have to think from now on where I’m going to have sex… I don’t want to be doing this every day. Thankfully my Mom is out today, I don’t know what excuse I can tell her for the reason of me changing the sheets. I return to my bedroom and I get my well-deserved sleep…

* * *

 

When I wake up. I feel way better. After the rough day that was yesterday my body needed that rest. I just hope this day won’t be like yesterday. I do my usual morning routine and when I got to the kitchen I see a letter in the fridge.

“ _Sorry Riko-chan. But I still have work to do. I didn’t have time to make you breakfast today_ ”

It seems my Mom still has work to do. When I see her, I’m going to tell her not to worry about me. I think a Mikan and milk will do for today.

Since I’m not having a full breakfast today I finish faster than usual and I leave my home. When I’m leaving I see that Chika-chan is in front of my home.

“Good Morning, Chika-chan”

“Hey, you ate faster today?”

“I just had a Mikan and milk”

“That’s my girl, learning the way of the Mikan”

“What’s that anyway? I don’t want to get involved”

We both laugh as we make our way to school.

“So, how come you only have Mikan today?”

“My Mom still has work to do and she didn’t have time to make breakfast today”

“I see. Must be hard, isn’t it?”

“She is doing her best. I’ll have to do my best, so she doesn’t worry about me”

“Yeah, she kinda told me something about that, don’t worry. I promised her that I will keep you safe”

Chika-chan gives me a bright smile.

“Thank you”

We reach school and we go towards our classroom. When we enter, You-san is already there.

“Chika-chan, Riko-chan. Ohayosoro!”

“Good morning, You-san”

“Morning”

“You feel better now, Chika-chan?” You-san asks.

“Yeah. Tokyo girl over there helped me”

“Eh!?”

I don’t remember helping her at all…

“Is that so…? Nee, Riko-chan, what you did for Chika-chan?”

You-san looks at me suspiciously. I don’t know how I should answer.

“Did something happen between you guys?”

Chika-chan noticed that something was wrong.

“Nothing at all, don’t worry Chika-chan”

I reply.

“Chika-chan?”

You-san looks at me.

“Since when you call her ‘Chika-chan’?”

Oh… She might find out…

“Well…”

I don’t know what should I do.

“Hey, You-chan, cut it out, or do you feel jealous about Tokyo Girl?”

Chika-chan somehow teases You-san.

“No, I’m not Chika-chan it’s just tha-”

Chika-chan gets closer to You-san. Since You-san is sitting in her desk she doesn’t move. Chika-chan hugs her from behind and places her head in You-san’s shoulders.

“I’ve told you to not feel jealous… Or do I have to remind your body to not feel jealous?”

“Chika-chan…”

You-san flinches.

“I’m ok now…”

“Really? Because your body is reacting against my touch”

Chika-chan bites You-san ear as she massages You-san’s thighs.

“You-chan… Do you want me?”

Chika-chan whispers.

“I…do”

You-san seems so weak and obedient that I feel turn on when I look at her like that…

“Good girl~!”

Chika-chan kisses You-san in the cheek as she stops teasing her.

 “You are so mean…”

You-san pouts.

“You look cute You-chan!”

Chika-chan grins.

I don’t know what to say or do and I just silently go and sit in my desk. Then Chika-chan gently taps my back.

“Don’t worry Tokyo Girl, you’ll have your turn too”

I blush.

“I don’t need one!!!”

I’m still bashful when she says stuff like that in public. The bell rings and classes start. You-san stays quiet the whole time, so does Chika-chan. I don’t want to overthink this, but probably Chika-chan will have her way with You-san today… I start feeling jealous and I try my best to stop thinking on that and focus… Classes are over, and it is lunch time.

“Do we go to our usual place?”

I’m the first one to speak.

“Yeah, let’s go, Tokyo Girl, _You-chan_ ”

You-san shivers by the way Chika-chan said her name, even I shiver a little. You-san quietly stands up and follows us from behind. This feels like my first day of school, but this time You-san will be the one that will get to be with Chika-chan… We reach the rooftop and we go to our usual bench. We stay quiet there for a couple of seconds.

“Should we start eating our lunch?”

I try to sooth this atmosphere.

“Yeah, I agree with you”

Somehow, the way Chika-cha said that makes me shiver in fear.

“Chika-chan!”

When I noticed, Chika-chan had lifted You-san and now You-san is sitting in Chika-chan’s lap, facing her. You-san doesn’t protest, her face is red.

“You-chan… Ahhh ❤”

After You-san listens to that she opens her mouth and Chika-chan seems pleased as she starts kissing her. I just look at them in disbelief. They are making out in front of me!

Chika-chan starts going fast and You-san starts moaning, I get turn on by the way You-san moans. You-san’s arms are around Chika-chan’s neck and she pulls her closer. Chika-chan holds You-chan by her slim waist. And her making out gets lewder and rougher. Is this the way the always do? I get wet by listening to You-san’s moans and how she pulls Chika-chan and it only gets worse when I see how Chika-chan pleases You-san. I shiver, and I cover my mouth…

“Don’t just stay there and watch, touch yourself Tokyo girl!”

Chika-chan commands. She wants me to touch myself as I watch them! I’m not a perv…

“Just what are you asking… I can’t do that…”

I can’t, it’s too shameless, but… A small part of me wants to.

“I know you are turn on. Just look at how You-chan moans”

I don’t know what Chika-chan do, but the next moment You-san moans so loud that I get scared that they might hear her.

“See. I know You-chan has turn you on, cuz hell I am”

Chika-chan keeps pleasing You-san, she keeps moaning and quietly whispers “Chika-chan” between breaths. Unable to hold back myself I start fondling my own breast… and touching me down there.

“Yeah, keep going. See You-chan, you have turn on Tokyo Girl”

Chika-chan praises me when I touch myself and You-san now looks at me as Chika-chan unbuttons You-san’s uniform.

“You look cute Riko-chan… I’m happy”

You-san manages to say that as she recovers her breath, but soon Chika-chan starts kissing her again. Since I’m only sitting next to them. I can’t see You-san body properly, but looking at how Chika-chan plays with her and how much You-sans likes it makes me more wet.

“Why don’t you come here and give You-chan some pleasure too, Tokyo girl”

I don’t know how to process Chika-chan’s request.

“Riko-chan… please”

You-san looks at me with her lusty eyes, she gives me that look that I probably give to Chika-chan or Kurosawa-senpai. Since I’m already turn on by her. I stand up and I go behind.

“Chika, let me take her uniform”

Chika releases You-san and I take her uniform off and I put it on the side. Without thinking I start biting her shoulder from her back. The sudden contact made You-san moan and she grabs Chika-chan for support. I feel happy that I made her moan, I keep kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck.

“Damn Riko, you really are a horny perv, that’s so hot”

Chika praises me.

“Don’t say that out loud!”

I calm my flustering by biting You-san’s neck.

“Riko-chan~!”

You moan as I bite her.

“You are good when you want. Guess I can’t hold back”

Chika also starts biting You-san in the front. You-san body twitches by the contact of both my lips and Chika’s lips in her. When I see that Chika stopped biting her and now is kissing her I start fondling You-san’s breast. The soft sensation of her breast is my hands feels amazing, they are huge, and they barely fit in my hand. I kiss and bite as I play with her breast. Chika keeps kissing and biting her and You-san only moans louder, only whispering Chika or my name.

“Chika-chan… Riko-chan… I love you both!”

You-san manages to say that and I can tell that Chika got turn on even more, anticipating her moves I lift You-san’s bra so her breast are exposed to Chika. When Chika notices that she goes to her breast. I feel sad that I can’t see them but instead I take my opportunity and turn You-san head and I start kissing her. Since the way we are now our kiss position is awkward. But that only helps us to crave each other more. The taste of our kiss feels different than yesterday, probably due to Chika raping her mouth before I kissed her. You-san seems so bashful and weak that I’m able to take the lead when I kiss her. I’m not used to be the one leading and it’s awkward, but since Chika is also playing with her breast, You-san is able to receive the pleasure that our kiss is lacking.

“I think that’s enough, Riko, sit on the bench, You-chan you rest your head on her lap and lay your body on the bench”

Chika takes the lead and orders us. I what I’m told, and I sit on the edge of the bench, leaving enough space for You-san to lay her body, You-san places her head in my lap. I full overjoyed and I start caressing her hair.

“You look cute, You-san”

“You are really good, Riko-chan”

“Hey! Don’t forget I’m here!”

Chika complains. You-san and me chuckle.

“Of course, you are great too Chika-chan”

“Thanks to you I’m part of this, Chika”

Chika seems pleased to hear this

“That’s better”

She nods in agreements.

“Now… You-chan, spread your legs”

You-san do what she is told, and Chika makes her way into You-san’s legs. She removes her skirt and her panty, and she starts giving her an oral. You-san whole body arches when Chika starts playing with her clit. I feel jealous of You-san, but at the same time I get turn on by the way she reacts, I do what I think I’m supposed to do and I try to calm her down. I hold her hands and our fingers intertwine. The way Chika gives her an oral is amazing by looking at You-san’s reactions. Her breathing is irregular, and her breast moves as her whole body shakes from the pleasure she is receiving from Chika, and what’s more surprising is that Chika haven’t put a single finger inside her. By looking at You-san I can’t help but to think about yesterday and now I have a picture of how I looked when Chika fucked me. I blush but it’s nothing compared at how You-san is blushing, she has bite marks over her body and she has more the ones I did in her back. I can tell that she is at her climax by the way her whole body is arching and how she holds Chika’s head against her cunt. When she is done, she whole body relaxes, and she releases Chika from her grip. I look at Chika and she has You-san’s fluids all over her face. She looks pleased and triumphantly says.

“Thanks for the meal”

I keep caressing You-san’s hair and I say.

“You did great and looked cute, You-san”

You-san looks at me and smiles.

“Thanks, Riko-chan, you also helped me out here”

I help her to put on her uniform and I comb her hair also.

“There, it’s like usual”

“Thanks again Riko-chan”

She kisses me gently on the lips. I reciprocate the action.

“No thanks for me?”

Chika pouts.

“Of course, thanks to you, silly Chika-chan”

Chika kisses You-san more aggressive than I kissed You-san. But the bell rings out of nowhere.

“Oh yeah, it was lunch”

Chika thinks deeply as she closes her eyes.

“I didn’t get to eat anything!”

You-san complains.

“Me neither!”

I complain.

“What are you talking about, Tokyo Girl? You had the special meal of You-chan!”

You-san blush.

“Don’t call me like that!”

“You-san, let’s go and get some orange juice before class start!”

“I think the same, let’s go Riko-chan, Chika-chan”

“You guys go ahead. I’m not that hungry. I’ll catch you up in class”

“Alright, see ya in there Chika-chan!”

“Don’t think of skipping class, Chika-chan!”

I remind her. Chika-chan waves and we make our way to the vending machine…

* * *

 

Chika stays there for a while, alone in the rooftop. She looks at the bench… She looks at the dearly, she sights and takes a sit while she looks at the sky… So clear and blue, the spring breezes feels so nice. That’s what Chika thinks as she keeps staring at the sky…

“Dammit. I love them both so much”

Chika stands up and walks towards her class… thinking about her two dearly lovers…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all. Ok, first of all. Don't judge me, I have no idea how I ended writing this chapter. I started writing it with the intention of writing a RikoMari chapter, but somehow I liked how the story was going and I ended up with this ChikaYouRiko and... yeah. To be hones, I like it, even if I have consider writing ChikaYouRiko I didn't plan to write it this soon. I think it's more of a ChikaYou+Riko rather than ChikaYouRiko, but i don't know, y'all decide xD. I truly hope this chapter was good enough and you guys enjoyed reading it. Also, for an extra I might or might not do a collab with a friend that used to write fanfic. My friend stopped because collage and stuff, and lack of motivation. So I hope this collab works, I will update y'all in the next Author Note about this.


	10. The Principal Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari teaches Riko how to top.

After we get our juices we arrive to our class and I notice that Chika-chan is missing.

“You-san, Chika-chan is not here”

“Don’t worry about that, she’ll come”

“I think it’s strange, she should’ve be here by now… What if she is skipping!?”

“Calm down and trust in her a little, besides someone has to clean the mess I did…”

You-san cheeks go red and I remember the cute face she had when Chika-chan was giving her an oral. When the class is about to start Chika-chan sneaks and sits on her desk.

“Why you took so long?” I ask her.

“Why you sound mad? It’s wasn’t that long”

“But…”

“Maybe you don’t trust in me and you thought I would skip?” She teases me.

“No, I didn’t! I trust you…” I blush.

“Oh really? Prove it”

Now Chika-chan has control over me and it’s teasing me. I bet she wants me to do something embarrassing in public.

“Then, what should I do?” I’m afraid of asking that question.

“You know very well what do I want”

So it’s going to be like this…

“When we get home… I’ll show you how much I trust you”

“Can’t wait”

I spend the rest of the class trying to focus on the assignment, but my mind is only filled with lewd thoughts on what Chika-chan will do to me as soon as we get home. Honestly, I would be lying if I didn’t expect something to happen today as soon school is over. Chika-chan is already in the mood since You-san was very bashful today and we did that at the rooftop.

* * *

 

Classes are over, and everybody is leaving.

“Ah~! I’m tired…” You-san exclaims.

“Then you’ll be exhausted today, because I’m not done with you, You-chan”

Chika-chan hugs her from behind and You-san blushes.

“You are also included, Tokyo Girl, so I hope you two are prepared for tonight!”

Chika-chan seems happy for some reason. She is cute when she is like that and makes me unable to say no to her. The three of us gather our stuff and we are ready to leave the class, until…

“I knew I could find you here, redhead~!”

A voice that I did not wanted to hear calls me out… When I turn around I look at her, the pervert principal, Ohara Mari-senpai.

“It’s been a while, well not really~!”

Mari-senpai giggles, she tries to get closer, but Chika-chan stands between she and me.

“Get away”

“Mn~? Why should I? I just want to talk with my Riko-chan~!”

They way Mari-senpai said that pissed Chika-chan.

“Your? I don’t know whom you are referring to, but Tokyo girl, here is _mine”_

Chika-chan is now in her possessive mood. Maybe I should stop them…

“Oh my~! They way you say it makes me want to take her away from you more!”

Mari-senpai is just smiles and enjoying herself from this situation.

“You-chan, take Tokyo girl away”

“Are you sure, Chika-chan?”

“Yeah, let me handle this blonde”

For some reason Mari-senpai stops smiling and her whole composure changes. She seems that is thinking something deeply…

“Chika… You… I’ve heard those names before…”

Mari-senpai looks at Chika-chan and You-san for a moment.

“Ah! My, my, you girls have grown up~!”

Her serious face fades away and she returns to her usual easy-going self.

“Aren’t you two Kanan’s friends? It’s been a while~!”

Chika-chan seems piss off that she didn’t recognized her at first, meanwhile You-san is just calm and looks more worried for Chika-chan.

“Well, at least you remember us, that makes it easier. Listen, I don’t care what you want to do with Kanan, but Tokyo girl here is mine”

“Are you sure about that, Chikacchi? I know very well that you have… some stuff to settle with Kanan”

Mari-senpai just smiles and looks at Chika-chan.

“Shut up. I don’t need you to remind me that”

“Oh my… You were cuter back then… But now you are hotter~!”

“Don’t even try. That won’t work on me, just leave already”

“You’ll come eventually, my dear. But anyways, that’s not why I’m here today”

After this weird exchange of words between Chika-chan and Mari-senpai, she is now looking at me.

“Nee, Riko, why don’t you fulfill your promise? I can’t wait anymore~!”

She purrs. And she is slightly blushing.

“Promise?”

Chika-chan looks at me.

“What is she talking about?”

I guess I have no choice…

“I… Promised her something a few days ago”

“See, even Riko said it, now, can you let her go?”

“I don’t like where this is going…”

Chika-chan gets closer to me.

“I don’t want to let you go”

“Please, trust in me in this one, Chika-chan”

I grab her hand, and we entwine fingers.

“Don’t fall on her game”

“I won’t”

“I’ll be waiting for you”

“Don’t worry. I’m going to finish as fast I can”

We get closer, our lips almost touching.

“I love you”

“I love you too, Chika-chan”

We kiss in the middle of the hallway, not caring if other students might see us, unfortunately the kiss doesn’t last long. We separate, and I walk towards Mari-senpai. I can tell she got turn on by looking at me and Chika-chan kissing.

“You-san, please take care of Chika-chan”

“Don’t worry Riko-chan, leave everything to me~!”

“Yeah, don’t worry Tokyo girl, You-chan is going to cover your part too~!”

“Chika-chan!”

You-san blushes. I’m jealous of her, she will have Chika-chan all for herself today, and today Chika-chan seems to not be holding back.

“Yes~! This is how youth should be like!”

And Mari-senpai just seems to be enjoying herself.

“We should go now, Mari-senpai”

“Oh Riko! Let’s go~!”

Mari-senpai starts walking and I follow her. I turn around and I wave at Chika-chan and You-san, they wave back and start walking towards the exit… Keep calm… I should end this as fast I can and go home.

“I didn’t know you were friends with Chikacchi and You”

Mari-senpai starts talking.

“Mmm…”

“Oh! come on! I just want to have some conversation~!”

“Yes… We are friends”

“Is that so? Because you look way too friendly with Chikacchi”

She is referring to my kiss with Chika-chan.

“That…”

“Don’t worry, Riko. I know exactly how you feel~!”

We continued walking until we reached the Principal Office.

“Please, come in”

Mari-senpai opens the door and she invites me to go in. I do what I’m told, and I go in, then Mari-senpai follows from behind and I listen a click, did she lock the door?

“Mari-senpai, did you…?’

“Oh that? Don’t worry. I just want some privacy with my redhead and I don’t want interruptions~!”

“Now Riko, where should we start~!?”

She gets closer to me and pins me against the wall. She is taller than me and I can feel her whole body is hot.

“Oh, my little Riko, you are so shy, you don’t even try to fight back!”

She enjoys herself as she gives small kisses in my neck.

“I saw you back there with Chikacchi. It seems that she has complete control in the relationship, and in you”

She unties my ribbon-tie and my uniform is looser.

“Oh~! You have a lot of them here”

She touches with the tip of her fingers the hickeys left by Chika-chan.

“That’s so cute, do you think she will get mad if I do one?”

She opens her mouth and starts kissing my neck, she is just teasingly kissing my neck.

“Mari-senpai… stop…”

“You say that, but your body says otherwise”

She keeps kissing, and then she suddenly stops.

“But I bet you want to do the same to Chikacchi, right?”

“Uh?”

“You are so innocent~! I know deep inside you, you want to do the same to Chikacchi, you want to leave your mark in her body”

She is not wrong… I do feel that I want to make sure Chika-chan is mine…

“But, you don’t have any experience, you are so shy and get flustered easily”

“That’s true…”

“Don’t worry, that’s a cute side of yours, and seriously is a turn on”

Now she gets closer to me.

“I know you can be aggressive too. Nee, Riko, why don’t you try on me?”

“On you Mari-senpai!?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind. See”

She shows at me her perfect white neck, she unbuttons her ribbon-tie and her uniform is loose. She pushes her whole body against mine and I can feel her massive breast against mine, one of her thigh is pushing between my legs. The contact of her body is irresistible and I’m unable to hold back as in a clumsy way we change positions and now I’m the one pinning her against the wall.

“Yes~! Like that Riko~! Now do me more”

I start kissing her in the neck, my kisses are clumsy, and I feel nervous, but Mari-senpai doesn’t mind as she makes sure our bodies get closer to each other, and from time to time I can hear her quiet moans.

 “You are not that bad… Why do we get in a better position?”

She leads me to her front desk and she just lays on there, leaving her wide open as she invites me to get on top of her. I let my lust take over me and put myself on top of her, this is the second time I’m on top of someone, Chika-chan being the first one, but that didn’t last long.

“You look so cute from here, Riko”

“Mari-senpai…”

I start kissing her on the lips, since I’m on top of her I take control of the flow of the kiss, but since I’m unexperienced sometimes she takes the lead, it doesn’t seem that she minds since she is having pleasure and she moans sometimes.

“Not bad Riko, why don’t you give me some more pleasure?”

She removes her uniform and her bra, leaving her breast exposed to me. When I look at them I get turn on that I instantly push her again and I start kissing and fondling them. Her size is big, way bigger than Chika-chan and You-san. The feeling is completely different as I get infatuated from their softness and volume. My hands are unable to even have a completely grasp of them, her size is massive as I play with her bright pink nipples, completely sucking on them and playing with them with my fingers. Now Mari-senpai moans are louder and I can start feeling her more aroused.

“Yes~! Riko, like that~! More~!”

She only gets more aroused as I feel her legs wrapped around me, pushing me against her massive breast. I keep playing with them and her moans gets louder and louder. I get afraid that some student may be around, and I go to her and kiss her as I keep continuing assaulting her breast. This time I take completely control of our kiss and with the pleasure I’m giving her while I play with her breast I can tell she is aroused. I touch her whole body with my finger, her surprising slim waist, her thick thighs, her massive breast. Her whole body is so lewd that I start kissing her rougher. Mari-senpai didn’t expect that as she her growls gets louder, and her body feels hotter. When we separate I feel proud of myself as I look at her pleased. Is this the way Chika-chan, You-san and Kurosawa-senpai feel? I’m not going to lie that I would love to see them like this.

“You exceeded my expectations, Riko. That was great”

“Thanks…” I blush.

“Aww and you blush~! You really are a total turn on”

She gives me a kiss and I reciprocate the kiss.

“But don’t think we are done, you still have more to learn, you can’t call yourself a top if you don’t make me cum at least 5 times!”

“5 times!?”

“If you can’t do that then forget to be doing that to your beloved Chikacchi”

She might be right…

“But for a first timer this wasn’t bad. I think we are done for today”

I sigh relived that I don’t have to do that right now, because honestly, I’ve have no idea how to do that.

“You really are that glad that we are over?”

She fakes a hurt voice.

“I’m still happy that I got time to be with you, Mari-senpai. You were awesome and helped me a lot”

“You are so honest Riko. I love that about you”

“Thanks Mari-senpai… And don’t worry, I might come back and do it again, if you like”

“Oh my~! It will be my pleasure~! I’m always here for you”

We kiss again, but we stop because we might go to a second round if we keep doing it.

“Then I’ll be leaving for today”

“I’ll see you later, my redhead Riko~!”

I put on my ribbon-tie and I fix my uniform. This time I didn’t took off my uniform completely, it was only loose. When I’m sure that I look properly I leave her room. When I walk out I see someone that I’m familiar with.

“Now with Mari too, uh? Are you really that popular?”

The same blue-haired senpai with a ponytail is in front of me.

“Not at all senpai…”

I blush.

“Really? Cuz the first time was with Dia, and I can understand that, she is the perfect student prez, but with Mari too? I didn’t know you were close to her”

“Well… Some stuff happened, and I promised something to her and somehow we end up having a… friendship”

“Uh… Well, if you say so I won’t budge further. Anyways, it seems that we are seeing each other frequently, don’t you think?”

“Yes, that seems right. May I ask why you are here?”

“Well… after my meeting with Dia, she… Somehow convinced me to come here and say hi to Mari”

“She convinced you…?”

“I told you she can get scary, and I don’t like to deal with a scary Dia”

We both laugh.

“What did she tell you?”

“She said that if I don’t go and talk to Mari, she will make sure that I can’t sit down for a week”

“Oh I see… She WHAT!?”

Did she just say!?

“Yup, Dia can get really scary and since, you know, she can get really dominant and… sometimes she doesn’t hold back…”

Senpai says that as if she is remembering something.

“And that’s why I’m here, but when I tried to go in the door was locked and I just assumed that Mari was just being Mari and she was with someone”

“You know her really well, senpai”

“Yeah, she can get really needy and horny… And I feel responsible for that, so sorry if she caused you trouble”

Responsible? Why does she feel like that?

“I kind of got used to it… But why do you feel responsible?”

“It’s nothing, don’t’ worry about it. Hey, speaking of which, why don’t we go out someday?”

“Eh?”

“Well, you kinda got my interest if you were with Dia and Mari, and you are beautiful, so we should go out someday”

“That’s so sudden senpai… I don’t know…”

“If you don’t want to go somewhere we could just go to my home and have sex”

“What!?”

“Why you sound surprised? I told you I’m interested in you”

“You said something so embarrassing like it was nothing!”

“Oh, my bad, sorry. So, you are the type that get flustered easily, uh? I’ll keep that in mind”

She gives me a smile and I blush. Senpai is really straightforward, also she looks easy-going and carefree, just like Chika-chan…

“Anyways, I should be getting inside and talk with Mari”

“Yes, I should leave as well, it’s getting late”

“Before you leave, may I know your name?”

“Yes. I’m Sakurauchi Riko”

“Riko… That’s a good name”

“Thanks senpai”

“Take care, Riko, be safe’

“You too senpai. I’ll see you later”

I take my leave and senpai walk into the Principal office. I’m tired from today, but not as tired as I was yesterday. The practice I had with Mari-senpai really helped me and now I feel more confident with myself. I just hope that one day I can see Chika-chan like that… I should go home faster so I can see her soon!

* * *

Hello there! I'm sorry, I didn't finished this chapter earlier I was having trouble with my motivation, it's not that I had writer block. I just didn't feel like writing and when that happens I start reading more doujin or fics to get motivation to write, but I made it, and I'm really happy that I got to write my RikoMari. I love to write Mari, she is just so funny and I can get her and Riko involved in nice stuff, also for me I think Mari is the type of person that she teases you and tries to make you horny and then she takes advantages of that for her own amusement, that's why Mari wanted to teach Riko how to top, so Mari can be pleased as she needs, because that what she is a pervert principal. Also the first chapter of my DiaMaru collab was released about a week ago, you should check it out. Since now I have that collab and this fic I may be irregular with the updates, but I'll keep doing my best~! Until next time.

 


	11. Lovely Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko finds herself in Otonokizaka Highschool as she tries to remember why she is there and where is Chika and the others.

“Sakurauchi-san”

“...”

“Sakurauchi-san”

“Mnn?”

“Sakurauchi-san, Are you awake?”

I listen a voice that is calling my name. I open my eyes and I feel my body heavy and my head aches.

“Where am I…?”

I look around and I see faces that I thought I have forgotten.

“What do you mean Sakurauchi-san? This is Otonokizaka High School and we are in the middle of the class”

“Otonokizaka?”

I close my eyes as I try to remember, but I’m unable to do so… Wait, Otonokizaka!? Why am I here?

“Why I’m here?”

“Are you perhaps not feeling well?”

“My… body feels heavy and my head aches…”

I say that as I look at my teacher, she seems concerned about me.

“Very well, can the class rep. take her to the nursery?”

Then, the class representative stand up and comes next to my sit.

“Let’s go Sakurauchi-san” She offers me her hand.

“Yes…” I take her hand and she helps me to walk.

We take our time but we manage to reach the nursery, when we get in we see that the nurse is missing.

“What should we do?”

I ask her.

“First, you need to rest. Go and sleep in one of those beds”

I do as I’m told and I lay on the bed.

“Sakurauchi-san, how do you feel?”

“I think I need to rest, my head is hazy”

“I see… Do you want me to tell the teacher that you will be resting here?”

“Yes, please, that would help”

“Ok then. I’ll tell her, please rest well”

She leaves the infirmary. I look at the ceiling trying to remember what I was doing… I remember that I was walking home… Was I walking with Chika-chan? No… I… Did I stayed after school? If so, why? Was I with Kurosawa-senpai? Did I got kidnapped by Mari-san? Or perhaps I was having a “demonic” time with Yoshiko-chan? I can’t remember what I was doing and why I wake up in Otonokizaka… 

“Maybe I should rest”

I try my best to relax in this nostalgic environment and I fall asleep…

* * *

 

When I wake up it seems that it’s lunch time. I look around and it’s the same, I’m still at the nursery, the only difference is that I feel hungry, my whole body feels a little bit better and I think I can walk. When I was trying to get up, someone comes in.

“Sakurauchi-san”

“Ah!”

It was my class rep.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was concerned about you and I came to pay you a visit”

“I see, sorry for making you worried”

“It’s not a problem. Anyways, you should stay in bed and rest”

“But…”

“Don’t worries, I know you are hungry and I’m here to bring you lunch”

“Really? You don’t have to…”

“It’s ok. I want to help, then what do you want?”

I try to think what should I eat… I think the usual should be fine…

“Then 3 orange juice and 1 sandwich, please”

“Uh?”

She looks at me worried… Then I realize that I asked her for 3 juices, instead of 1.

“Sorry, I mean one…. One is enough…”

“Yup. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon”

I can’t help but to feel embarrassed… I usually get 3 orange juices, one for Chika-chan, one for You-san and one for me… Apparently it’s now a habit… I wait patiently as I try not to remember Chika-chan and Uchiura… Thinking about them and Uranohoshi makes me sad and I want to see them soon. 

“I’m back”

Class rep. gives me my sandwich and the juice.

“Thanks”

“Nee Sakurauchi-san, are you ok?”

“Yes… I feel better, I think after eating I’ll be good”

“That’s good to hear, but… Why did you looked so sad and lonely?”

“Uh?”

Did I… give that impression?

“Don’t worry about it… I was just thinking about something…”

“I see… Sorry for asking”

We start eating our lunch, she starts conversation and I follow her talk by giving short answer from time to time and nodding… So this is a quiet and peaceful lunch, uh? I can’t help to think about having my ‘unique’ lunch with Chika-chan and You-san. It’s lovely to be around them..

“Sakurauchi-san, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Do you… have a boyfriend?” Her cheeks turn red when she ask me that.

“Uh? W-why you ask?”

Of course I don’t have one… but why is she asking this kind of question?

“Oh… well… it’s because…”

Now she is acting shy.

“Your… M-marks in your… neck…”

I touch my neck unconsciously and I remember… she means to the hickeys that Chika-chan likes to leave in my neck…

“Oh… these are only… bruises…”

I hope this lie works.

“Is that so…?”

“Yes, I had a rash last week and they appeared by themselves…”

“Oh, I see, sorry for asking that”

“No… It’s not a problem”

At least she believed it… When I return I’ll make sure that Chika-chan listens to me! Wait… what if… I don’t… return. The bell rings snapping me from my darks thoughts. 

“It’s time to go back”

“Yes… it looks like”

“Sakurauchi-san how are you feeling?”

“I feel better, but my head still aches”

“I think it’s better if you keep resting”

“But…”

“No buts, your health it’s priority, don’t worry, I’ll tell our teacher that you still feel bad”

“Then please do it, and thank you”

“Don’t worry Sakurauchi-san. I hope you get better soon”

She leaves again and I’m left alone in the nursery. I lay myself down on the bed as I try to remember what I was doing… I think… I received a message from Chika-chan… and… the day it was Friday… I can’t remember anymore. I start to feel anxious as I walk around the nursery…

“Maybe I should take a stroll”

Right now nobody should be outside in the hallways and maybe walking could help me remember something… I get out of the nursery and I walk aimlessly around the school, I walk the same hallways I used to walk a year ago and I can’t help myself to feel nostalgic. As I walk around the hallways I reach a door with a window and a old club plaque on top of it.

“School Idol Research Club”

If I remember correctly… This club hasn’t been used for a while, but for some reason nobody tries to use the room either. I try to open the door, but it was locked. I keep walking until I reach the stand where they have all the trophies the school as won in competitions… I decided to take a closer look and most of them are gold trophies, and most of them are won by the same student.

“Sonoda Umi, 1st place, Archery…. Sonoda Umi, 1st place… Sonoda Umi, 1st place… Sonoda Umi, 1st place…”

Oh, here are some more…

“Hoshizora Rin, 1st place, Athletics… Hoshizora Rin, 1st place… Hoshizora Rin, 1st place…

There is even one single trophy of music talent…

“Nishikino Maki, 1st place… Piano”

Piano… The same reason I moved to Uchiura. I moved by recommendation of my mother to help me regain my confidence and improve my skills. For some reason I remember that this school used to have a room with various instruments in there… I start walking towards that room… When I arrive, I see a single door with a window that helps you take a peek inside. I take a look and I see in the middle of the room a black piano. I nervously open the door, it was unlocked and I take a set into the room… I start feeling nervous as I look around all the instruments. I slowly approach the piano and I gently sit on the chair as I open the piano… I look at the beautiful keys, it doesn’t look this piano has been played in a while, but is seems that they keep giving it maintenance. I gently stroke the keys, listening to the melodious sounds it makes… I start feeling better… alive… with energy… I start playing a song that I listened long time ago… as I play the piano I also start singing…

Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsuzuketa

Kimi to boku to no tsunagari o sagashiteta

Yes! jibun o shinjite minna o shinjite

Ashita ga matterun dayo ikanakucha

Yes! yokan no hoshitachi mune ni futte kita

Kagayake… mayoinagara tachiagaru yo 

Tsukareta toki ni boku o hagemasu kimi no egao wa saikou

Soshite sukoshi zutsu susumun da ne

Tokimeki e no kagi wa koko ni aru sa

Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo

Deai no imi wo mitsuketai to negatteru

Yume no tobira zutto sagashi tsuzukete

Kimi to boku to de tabidatta ano kisetsu

I relax myself as I finish playing the song… That felt amazing… A sensation that I have forgotten… A sensation that it was dear to me… I look at the door and for an instance I see a familiar orange-hair through the window…

“Chika-chan!?”

It can’t be her, right? This is Otonokizaka, not Uranohoshi, right? Without thinking I stand up and I go towards the door. I open it but I don’t see her near, until I think I see her going through one hallway at the end, before chasing her I look at the piano once more… I bow, smile and then close the door. I go in the same direction that I think Chika-chan went… When I arrive I see her going downstairs. I try to call her but she doesn’t listen to me. I keep following her until I reach the front entrance… She can’t be outside… right? Now it’s not time to hesitate. I change my shoes and I walk towards the front gate… In there I see her leaning against the walls from outside…

“Chika-chan!”

I feel so glad when I see her that I hug her. She hugs me too, we separate and she looks directly at my eyes.

“You are late Tokyo Girl!”

“I’m sorry”

“Shall we go?”

She offers me her hand. 

“Where?” 

I ask her.

“Let’s go home”

And she gives me her usual smile. I take her hand and we walk towards home…..

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and I look at a familiar view… I look around and I find myself in my own room.

“So it was a dream…”

I try to sit but I’m unable to do so since I feel something at my left… When I look at it… I see a naked Chika-chan hugging my while she sleeps calmly in my breast… Then I notice that I’m naked too and I have hickeys in my breast and tummy. That Chika… Now I remember it clearly… It was Friday and I stayed after school helping Kurosawa-senpai. When I was done with helping her I got a message from Chika-chan telling me to hurry up home. When I got home I was received by her end my Mom. Then my Mom told me she had to work right now and she would come back by Saturday night, also she said that Chika-chan will stay with during the night… Then… After my Mom left Chika-chan literally attacked me and we did it in the front entrance, then I somehow stopped her and told her we had to eat, we have a pacific dinner and then… We did it all night until I fainted in my room.

“Probably because I fainted from exhaustion I couldn’t remember anything in my dream…”

I look again at Chika-chan. She has some minor kisses that I left in her in her neck and breast… She looks so cute when she is asleep. The way she is hugging me and resting her head in my breast is lovely and makes me want to kiss her… I kiss her in her lips as I remove her slowly from my body… 

“Mnn… Stay here….”

She says that as she feels that I’m not next to her anymore.

“Good morning, Chika-chan”

“Let’s keep sleeping…”

She climbs on me as she hugs me…

“We can’t it’s time to wake up… It’s 10 AM already!”

“It’s ok… one more hour… Stay at my side…”

She starts kissing my all the way until we kiss in our lips.

“Chika-chan...We… Can’t… We did it until I fainted… It’s time to go and eat breakfast”

“I want you to be my breakfast”

“Stop saying that!”

“Oh… And you were the one that last night was begging me to fuck her harder”

I become red from embarrassment and I push her away.

“Don’t say that out loud!”

“Then at least look at what you did on my back”

She turns around and I see scratches in her back, really deep and the marks of my nails in her back and neck.

“Although I feel proud that you made them and it was a turn on while we were doing it I---”

I stop her mid-sentence with a kiss.

“Just shut up…”

“Haha… Good morning Riko”

“Good morning, Chika”

We hug and kiss again as we let our morning lust take control over us… It seems that today I’ll have Chika-chan for breakfast...

* * *

First of all Happy Valentine! Well.. Maybe it's late for that... My initial intention was to upload this chapter on valentine's day, but... There has been a big mess and I was at my wits end... First, out of nowhere, my laptop started to freeze and it would happen multiple times through the day (around 4-5 times) and I couldn't write or even think about it because I had to start up my laptop every time while I was trying to finish my homework... Then one day I felt inspiration and I started writing the chapter, it went smoothly, the chapter was almost done. I only had to write the part of the piano and the ending, but... the laptop just froze, it didn't want to work. I tried everything for almost 10 minutes. I decided to restart it... when I looked for my document... it didn't save... my whole work was gone, at that moment I just wanted to cry and quit... I didn't wanted to think about my fic for days and that's what happened, the next 5 days I was mad and I just wanted to quit everything... Valentine came and I just felt like... I wanted to write... I started writing all over again, trying to remember and replicate as exact as possible the first time... I didn't work and that's why the first part seems weird/rushed/bad I had more stuff written on that part, but I couldn't remember how it was the first time... Thankfully I was able to finish and I really hope y'all like this chapter, even if it's not that good, and I'm sorry for the long explanation. I hope it gets better and I'm able to write peacefully, I can't promise any updates of this fic soon, but please stay tuned and as always thank you for reading!  
-Scarlet Aria 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Was it awesome? Personally I love it, even if I'm the one who wrote it. I know, it may be too off-character, but that's how this fic is going to be. I also plan to add the rest of the Aqours members, each with their own unique personality. I'll try to not get that OOC. So, for the fic in general. This is an AU in which Riko transfer BUT Chika is not into idols and she has this... peculiar personality, I tried to base the personality of hers and You's as a Yandere personality, but this is the first chapter it will be slow burn, the same goes for the love interest. I'm trying to do the main love pair to be ChikaRiko, but Riko will have her own personal harem! Again, I hope you'all like this fic and HBD RIKO!


End file.
